Inconscientemente Amor
by Chan-Sango
Summary: Um mundo onde velhos costumes ainda são seguidos, como: "Humanos nunca se misturam ou, sequer, se apaixonam por youkais". E mesmo assim nada impediu Rin de apaixonar-se por Sesshomaru, e Kagome por Inuyasha.
1. Humanos vs Youkais

_**Cap I**_

Já estava clareando quando Rin levantou da cama super disposta para o banho, principalmente para enfeitar-se mais que o normal... Tudo para ir à faculdade. Tinha um motivo, pelo menos: Era quinta-feira, o único dia em que um professor em especial dava aula.

A bela jovem optou por deixar suas longas madeixas soltas, e a franja jogada para o lado.

- Rin! – uma voz a chamou - Vai sair sem tomar café?

- Hoje é quinta, nee-chan, tenho que chegar mais cedo!

-Pegue pelo menos uma fruta, sei lá... Ou então coma no caminho, só não fique sem comer.

-Aiiii... Olha, eu já estou me atrasando! – Disse a menina, pegando suas coisas.

- Mas você não está saindo mais cedo? Como pode...? – antes de finalizar foi interrompida por Rin.

- Beijos, até mais! – fechou a porta e correu.

- ... estar atrasada... – terminou a fala, mesmo sabendo que sua irmã estaria a quilômetros de distância. – Irmãzinha mais louca essa... – levou a xícara de café até a boca.

Kagome era a irmã mais velha de Rin e a única pessoa que morava com ela. Esta era tão linda quanto a irmã, tinha cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos claros. Talvez a aparência não fosse a única semelhança entre elas, haviam herdado o bom humor atrapalhado de sua mãe e um pouco da impaciência hilária de seu pai, mas ainda assim aparentavam serem observadoras e tímidas. Kagome era um pouco mais reservada que Rin, por ser mais velha, então não estava rodeada de amigos constantemente, como a mais nova.

Graças a essa "personalidade" afetiva de Rin, Kagome conheceu seu namorado, Kouga. Que, por ser um youkai, era algo secreto e apenas elas sabiam desse romance. Algo que, de alguma forma, só fazia Rin os admirar descontroladamente, tentando fazer com que eles se assumissem de vez.

Ah... Essa mania de querer que essa barreira entre youkais e humanos acabasse em casamento entre os mesmos... Coisa da jovem Rin.

Apesar de ter perdido seus familiares por conta de um certo youkai, tanto ela quanto sua irmã nada tinham contra os demais. Tanto não tinham que resolveram morar em Londres, foco das grandes universidades, concidentemente (ou não) comandadas por youkais, tais estes aptos a ensinar humanos.

Lá, todos os tipos podiam esbarrar-se nas calçadas que nada aconteceria de ruim. O que também não significa que estavam sempre um ao lado do outro, era humano com humano, e youkai com youkai... Vê-los um com os outros era bizarro para a população. O que realmente acontecia era um ato de respeito, onde cada um respeitava seu espaço, mas também não brigava caso houvesse uma ultrapassagem em seu território.

A interação maior, com diálogos e até afeições entre ambas as espécies, apenas era vista nas universidades, entre os professores e seus alunos.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Rin! – uma voz máscula e bem conhecida chamou a atenção da bela moça. – Por que chegou aqui tão cedo?

- Pois é o que eu faço todas as quintas-feiras, cunhadinho! – A resposta de Rin não foi muito alta, já que usou o termo "cunhadinho" para referir-se à Kouga, que seria o primeiro professor a dar aula à menina.

- Mas, por quê, menina? – sua curiosidade não era tanta, mas resolveu arriscar uma pergunta.

- Er... É só um hábito bobo... – _"Um "hábito" que sinto por alguém..." – _pensou e logo sorriu amarelo, na tentativa de convencer o seu professor e namorado de sua irmã.

Sucesso! Kouga retribuiu o sorriso ingênuo e voltou a caminhar pelos corredores do prédio, dando o assunto por encerrado.

De modo imperceptível, a menina corou por lembrar o real motivo de estar ali. Ninguém nunca percebera seu sentimento por este professor. E ela esperava que nunca precisasse contar a ninguém, pois Sesshomaru era bem compromissado com outra de seu bando, e totalmente contra qualquer relacionamento íntimo com humanas.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A hora finalmente chegou. A primeira aula não a interessava tanto, por isso sua atenção pouco foi concebida, na verdade, sua maior dedicação foi em contar os minutos para os próximos tempos, estava ansiosa.

Já à tarde, um pouco depois do almoço, sua espera acabara. _**Ele **_entrou na sala.

- Boa tarde, humanos. – seu tom extremamente frio soava nos ouvidos dos presentes.

- Boa tarde, professor. – Eram em coro as vozes femininas. Rin não era a única a achar aquela criatura perfeita.

Era impossível não admira-lo. Aqueles belos cabelos prateados que iam até seu quadril, tal qual dava suporte àquele corpo bem torneado. Isso sem citar seus lindos olhos tão convidativos quando junto do sorriso de canto que poucas vezes dava o ar da graça em seu rosto.

- Deixei algo pendente para que entregassem hoje?

- Não, professor – Rin tomou a frente das outras ao falar – Apenas deu a teoria da matéria que seria dada hoje, por isso estamos adiantados. – Finalizou com um sorriso espontaneamente radiante.

- Muito atenciosa, humana Rin. – O tal sorriso de canto surgiu em seu rosto, deixando Rin endoidecida. Mas agora seus olhos direcionavam-se para todos da sala, de modo profissional e sério. – Então, vamos todos à prática.

E assim que a aula realmente começou, todos os movimentos daquele ser foram analisados muito bem, tanto por Rin quanto pelas outras "fêmeas".

X-X-X-X-X-X

Apesar de pegar um pouco mais tarde no trabalho, era um hábito para Kagome acordar cedo, afinal, nunca se acostumara com o fuso horário de Londres. Nesse tempo livre pelas manhãs, a jovem adulta decidia caminhar por um grande parque que tinha perto do apartamento onde morava. Além de apreciar a beleza do local, ela aproveitava para praticar exercícios, correndo em volta de um lago que lá havia.

Tinha muita criança em torno, e isso a encantava. Sempre sonhou em ter filhos, mas não foi o que priorizou em sua vida. Apesar de ter um bom relacionamento com Kouga, algo a dizia que ele não seria o pai de seus filhos, caso um dia os tivesse. E foi nisso que sua mente se prendeu enquanto corria: Em como o seu namoro secreto só iria atrapalha-la em termos de formar uma família.

Isto a distraía bastante, ao ponto de atropelar um pobre menino, atirando-o, sem querer, no lago. Pobrezinho!

O pequeno, agora encharcado e com a marca do barquinho que brincava na testa a olhava choroso.

- Au... – foi apenas o que o rapazinho conseguiu emitir, num tom manhoso.

- Oh! Desculpe! – a mulher dizia desesperada, enquanto oferecia sua mão para que o menino conseguisse levantar – Venha, eu te ajudo...

Depois que este aceitou sua ajuda, Kagome abaixou na altura dele, tentando inutilmente secá-lo, apalpando seus braços, como se ele estivesse sujo, e não molhado...

- Assim não vai secar, moça... – o olhar divertido do menino parecia acusar Kagome de ser tão lenta ao ponto de não perceber que seu ato nada adiantaria.

- Oh, é mesmo... – _"Ai, que idiota que eu sou!". _ Nesse momento parou de apalpa-lo – Eu te machuquei?

- Não, eu tô bem... – Sem que evitasse, seu corpo estremeceu, então envolveu seus próprios braços no mesmo. – A água tava bem fria...

- Poxa, eu lamento muito pelo que fiz... – Agora uma Kagome atrapalhada e afobada tentava esconder a marca do brinquedo na testa do menino por causa do sentimento de culpa que a dominava. A mulher parecia mais chorosa que a criança.

- Ei, cadê sua mãe? – pegou na mão do menino e começou a andar – Eu vou leva-lo até... – foi interrompida.

- Eu não tenho...

- Não tem o que?

- Mãe... – Abaixou os olhos. O pequeno coçou a cabeça enquanto finalizava com a voz reprimida. – Só papai...

- Ah... – _"Ótimo! Além de jogar a criança no lago, ainda lembra a ele que não tem mãe! Boa, Kagome!". _– Então... Onde ele está?

- Foi comprar pipoca. – disse de um jeito dócil e inocente, agora olhando para ela – E pediu para eu não sair daqui...

Nesse momento Kagome encantou-se com o jeito do menino, ele parecia ser muito gentil... Uma criança perfeita. Tinha um par de olhos da mesma cor que os seus, sendo um pouco mais claros, algo mais puxado para a cor do mel, que combinavam de forma impecável com seus fios de cabelos negros. Sorriu bobamente para a criança.

- Qual é o seu nome, menino? – decidiu puxar assunto.

- Não posso dizer... – a criança pôs ternamente suas mãos na boca, tapando-a. Como uma maneira de demostrar que não falaria. – Papai disse para não falar para ninguém... – a voz abafada por suas pequenas mãos soou divertida.

- Eu queria tanto saber... Queria ser sua nova amiga... – A mulher respondeu fingindo estar desapontada. Quando viu que não convenceu o menino, resolveu tomar a frente – Bom... O meu nome é Kagome... Agora não sou mais uma estranha... Pode dizer seu nome?

O menino continuou com a boca tapada e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"_Eu não levo jeito nenhum com crianças..." _– O pensamento da mulher foi visível em seu rosto, que mostrava uma expressão frustrada. Mas algo a desconcertou. Uma voz.

- Filho! – soava de longe a voz do pai do menino. E seu dono era tão belo quanto à mesma. – O que aconteceu? – Olhou diretamente para o pequeno, ignorando imperceptivelmente a mulher.

Ela pôde notar que o menino herdara alguns traços do pai como a cor dos olhos e a boca. Mas ainda assim eram diferentes... O homem tinha cabelos prateados longos e um corpo de tirar qualquer uma do sério. Era um homem muito charmoso... "Homem"? O que eram aquelas coisas no topo de sua cabeça? Orelhas? Então... Era um youkai?

Por um impulso descomunal, Kagome levou suas mãos até as orelhas do mesmo, apertando-as. Céus! Como era curiosa!

- O que está fazendo? – Ele parecia incomodado, então a empurrou delicadamente para longe. – Quem é você?

- E... E... Eu? – Ela não sabia se estava desconcertada pelo rápido toque do rapaz em seus ombros ou pelo que ela tinha acabado de fazer sem qualquer motivo... – Me chamo Kagome... Eu derrubei seu filho no lago sem querer e estava esperando até que chegasse para eu pedir desculpas... Eu estou muito mal por isso e... – na mesma hora corou, por ter admitido o que houve. Nem conseguiu terminar sua fala.

- Então foi isso? – Ele deu uma risada divertida, que a hipnotizou por alguns instantes. – Não precisa se sentir tão culpada como está aparentando... Foi apenas um acidente.

- Mas se eu tivesse atenta, isto não teria acontecido. - Estava cabisbaixa.

- Não fica triste não, moça... – O menino dizia puxando a camisa de Kagome, para chamar-lhe atenção.

- Viu só? Até ele já superou... – Novamente o youkai a matou com o sorriso.

- Tá bom, então... – Sorriu gentilmente para ambos. Mas lembrou-se de algo. – Ei... Ainda não sei o seu nome, amiguinho... – Abaixou-se para falar novamente com o garoto.

Antes de responder, o mesmo olhou para seu pai, em busca de permissão. Quando concedida, falou – Meu nome é Kentaro.

- Uau! Que lindo nome! – olhava-o animada – Seu pai tem bom gosto! – O olhar dela agora dirigia-se para a bela criatura, que parecia observa-la naquele mesmo momento.

- Ken, ofereça um pouco de sua pipoca para ela... – Dizia sem tirar os olhos da bela mulher e entregando o pacote de pipocas que estava em sua mão para o menino.

- Oh! Não... Obrigada... – O sorriso sem graça de Kagome era evidente. Ela adorava pipoca desde muito pequena. Podia-se dizer que era seu vício, ainda mais sendo doce...

- E se o papai comprasse uma inteirinha para você? – A empolgação do menino contagiou até o pai.

- Até que não seria uma má ideia... – O pai de Kentaro acariciou rapidamente sua cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo pela ideia de ficar mais algum tempo com aquela jovem. – Então... – Ele voltava seu olhar para o rosto angelical de Kagome. – Vem com a gente? – por fim, sorriu convidativo.

- E por que não... Não é mesmo? – Levantou-se novamente, ajeitando sua roupa e os acompanhando.

Durante o caminho tomou coragem para puxar assunto com o belo rapaz. – Olha, eu preciso saber o seu nome... Porque eu também não posso sair com estranhos, sabia? O meu pai não deixa... – Disse num tom brincalhão, mas ao mesmo tempo tímido.

Inuyasha riu e depois a respondeu. – Sou Inuyasha, e você?

- É Kagome, papai! – O menino intrometeu-se para responder primeiro que a mulher, o que fez os adultos rirem de tamanha empolgação de Ken.

- Gostou mesmo dela, não é, Ken? – o youkai fez seu filho corar com a pergunta reveladora.

- Gostei sim... Porque ela parece uma princesa, pai – cochichou timidamente. Mesmo assim, a mulher o ouviu, deixando-o muito rubro.

Kentaro acabou se escondendo atrás de seu pai, por tanta timidez. E Kagome ria do menino, estava tão encantada quanto ele.

- Anw! Ka-wa-ii! – não resistiu em apertar suas bochechas.

Aos poucos, o menino foi deixando a vergonha de lado e finalmente tomou coragem para pegar na mão de Kagome, que aprovou tal atitude. E com uma mão dada a seu pai e a outra à mulher, foi caminhando até o pipoqueiro. Os três juntos pareciam uma família... Estranho para quem acabou de se conhecer...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Enquanto Sesshomaru dava aula, suspiros femininos em massa podiam ser escutados. Além destes, surgiam cochichos a seu respeito. Ele podia ouvir cada palavra das meninas com sua audição apurada de youkai, mas nada das besteiras que elas diziam o interessava. Na verdade, estava ali por obrigação, desde que seu pai falecera e deixara aquela universidade de herança. Convivia com humanos por obrigação, e isso já bastava. Por que iria querer uma humana frágil se tinha a sua Kagura?

Rin odiava ouvir os comentários pervertidos de suas colegas de classe em relação a seu amado. Queria bater nelas por tamanha depravação, mas ficava ali, se controlando. Não queria desrespeitar o seu amado, e principalmente sair revelando o grande causador de tanto ciúme, o amor. Isso dava a impressão de que Rin era uma pessoa que não expressava qualquer tipo de sentimento, era fria. Talvez, por este motivo, o youkai se dava melhor com ela do que com as outras. Mas sua "frieza" era apenas a máscara que escondia o que realmente existia por trás disto.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos estavam eufóricos com o término das aulas, para poderem curtir o final do dia, como todo jovem universitário. A colega de Rin era uma dessas pessoas.

- Rin, vamos naquele barzinho perto daqui? – Dizia sorridente e animada, em volta também de outras amigas de Rin.

- Não estou com a mínima vontade de sair hoje, meninas... – Talvez os ciúmes ainda estivessem a dominando.

- Nem se dissermos que de lá vamos curtir a nova boate que abriu? – manifestou-se uma das meninas em volta.

- Muito menos! – Rin disse como se estivesse enojada.

- Nossa! Que bicho te mordeu? Geralmente você sai com a gente...

- Só que hoje eu estou apenas a fim de sentar no meu sofá, assistir TV e estar o mais longe possível do contato humano... - A moça já arrumava seu material na bolsa enquanto Sesshomaru fazia o mesmo na mesa a frente.

- Ah! Então tá bom, sua _anti-humanos_! – resmungou uma das meninas – Tchauzinho! Desisto de você hoje... – acenou para a garota e levou consigo o resto do grupo.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Durante todo o tempo em que estavam sentados no banco comendo pipoca, o menino e a mulher pareciam mais próximos e Inuyasha percebia isto atentamente. Kentaro nunca havia recebido tamanho carinho de uma humana desse jeito, apenas de sua avó paterna, e aquela estranha, em poucos minutos presente, o deixava feliz, completo, como se fosse sua mãe... Aliás, elas eram muito semelhantes. O cheiro, a voz, o sorriso... Talvez Kentaro precisasse de Kagome por mais tempo do que apenas um dia...

- Papai, vamos comer mais?

O belo youkai estava perdido demais em seus pensamentos para ouvir o filho.

- Ei... Inuyasha? – Kagome tentou resgata-lo.

- Sim? – E conseguiu, já que o mesmo respondeu.

- Estava em qual planeta? – o comentário da linda humana arrancou uma risada do menino.

- Eu estava longe mesmo! Desculpe... – corou por alguns segundos. – Qual foi a pergunta?

- Ken perguntou se vai comprar mais pipoca... – Já se sentia a vontade para chamar o menino pelo apelido.

- Infelizmente não. – Levantou-se do banco, pegando seu filho pela mão. – Ele tem que ir à escola daqui a pouco e além do mais, temos que tirar essa roupa encharcada, não é, moço? – agora se referia diretamente ao menino que apenas fez uma cara de lamentação.

- É verdade! – Kagome parecia ter esquecido o motivo pelo qual se conheceram. O belo banho que deu em Kentaro. – Bom... Boa aula, Ken! – Beijou a bochecha do menino. – Até mais, Inuyasha.

- Até mais, Kagome. Espero te ver mais vezes... – novamente aquele sorriso arrasador.

- Nós vamos nos ver de novo, Kagome-chan? – a expressão do menino era triste. - Você não vai me abandonar né?

Aquilo mexeu com a mulher... Naquele momento percebeu o quanto preencheu o vazio que existia no menino. Pôde perceber também que o pai estava preocupado com o apego repentino do garoto. Sem saber o que responder, apenas sorriu de um modo que fez o menino sentir-se seguro de que a veria novamente.

- Eu aposto que um dia nos encontraremos de novo e eu prometo que não vou te derrubar no lago, tá?

- Eu sei que não... – sem que ela esperasse o menino a abraçou. Inuyasha apenas observava os dois, cada vez mais preocupado em como lidar com o filho caso surgisse a saudade de Kagome no menino.

- Vamos, filho? – Interrompeu. – Prazer em conhecê-la... Adeus. – sorriu por fim e deu as costas levando seu filho.

Agora sozinha, ela apenas os olhava de longe, partindo. Por alguma razão não queria mesmo abandonar aqueles dois, principalmente o menino, havia gostado muito de ter passado o tempo com ele.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois que as meninas saíram, ficara na sala apenas Rin e Sesshomaru, ambos já de saída.

Quando Rin, relutante, já caminhava pela porta, ouviu uma breve risada de seu amado professor. Ficou paralisada.

-_ "Anti-humanos"_, Rin? – Relembrou a fala da menina para Rin antes de sair da sala, se divertindo com aquilo. Acabou sorrindo mais abertamente.

Um belo sorriso que, segundo Rin, tinha de ser atenciosamente admirado, pois era muito raro de se ver. – Pois é... – Reuniu as poucas forças para respondê-lo, logo sorriu tímida. – Hoje estou me sentindo tão youkai quanto você... – a risada baixa da garota fez com que seu amado fizesse o mesmo.

"_Que risada perfeita..." –_ Pensou Rin.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – O professor voltou à séria expressão, mas com um olhar divertido. – Foi um desperdício você ter nascido humana. – Ele saiu da sala deixando a morena com um grande ponto de interrogação.

"_Isso... Isso foi um elogio?"_. Independente da resposta, a menina ficara feliz por ter este breve momento com seu amado, Rin já tinha se conformado de que jamais teria _seu Sesshy _do jeito que queria, mas no mínimo queria ter sua amizade.

Enquanto a mesma estava estática e abobada ainda na sala, Sesshomaru ficou a observa-la imperceptível.

"_Apesar de ser uma mera humana, é muito interessante..."._

Não sabia o que queria dizer com isso, apenas pensou rapidamente e saiu dali.

**Notas:**

**Bom, espero que tenham curtido o enredo da fic e tudo mais...**

**Eu achei que o Inu está suuuuuuuper fofo, tipo, um pai de família kkkk**

**Sesshy, sem comentários ainda... Ele apenas vai mudar um pouco... u.u**

**Reviews, pooooooor favor T.T**

**Até o próximo capítulo S2**


	2. O Encontro

_**Cap II**_

Um belo final de tarde no sábado, muito sugestivo para um passeio, fez com que Kagome praticamente arrastasse Rin para àquele parque com ela.

- Por que quer tanto ir naquele parque, nee-chan? - Rin estava frustrada acompanhando sua irmã no elevador, a caminho do parque. – Isso é programa de criança, sabia?

- Por isso estou te levando para passear lá, minha pirralha! – A mais velha implicou risonha com a mais nova.

- Cala essa boca, Kagome! – bufou. – Daqui a pouco eu vou sair com as meninas, e se você demorar por lá vai ficar sozinha!

- Eu juro que não vou demorar... – Mudou a expressão divertida ao lembrar-se do menino Kentaro. – Eu só quero ver se ele está por lá hoje...

- Ele quem? O menino ou o pai gostosão? – Rin agora alfinetava de volta sua irmã.

- Não inventa, Rin! – nessa hora corou. – É o menino, claro! Eu gostei muito dele... E queria vê-lo de novo...

Quando as duas saíram do elevador deram de cara com Kouga, que tinha seus olhos azuis claros brilhantes e fixos em sua namorada. Pensando que a mesma soubesse que estava ali para busca-la e, ansiosa, havia descido. Porém não era isso...

- Kouga? O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Kagome questionou.

- Ora... Eu vim te buscar para sairmos... – Respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio. – Você não desceu para encontrar comigo?

- Não... Eu estava saindo com a minha irmã. – Sorriu disfarçando a grande vontade de ir logo ao parque.

- E estavam indo para onde? – Antes da resposta das duas, enlaçou a cintura de sua amada e começou a caminhar. – Eu vou com vocês.

- Não, Kouga! Esqueceu? – A mulher rapidamente soltou-se dele. – Não podemos ser vistos juntos!

Rin odiava essa precaução toda de sua irmã. _"Ora! Se são namorados, por que não? Não devia ligar para o que pensam por ai!"_ – Você é muito besta, nee-chan! – falou. – Andou com um youkai e um menininho no meio de um parque em plena luz do dia, e agora tá escondendo o seu namoro do mundo...

Somente quando Rin sentiu o gelo no olhar de sua irmã que percebeu a besteira que tinha acabado de falar. Kouga era extremamente ciumento, então, certas coisas Kagome omitia dele, pelo próprio bem... Incluindo esse acontecimento.

- Que história é essa? – O youkai a encarava sem qualquer paciência.

- Nada demais, amorzinho... – sorriu amarelo para ele. – É que eu estava numa das minhas corridas matinais no parque, e aí derrubei um menino na água. Daí o pai dele chegou por lá e eu pedi desculpas pelo que tinha acontecido. Depois nós fomos caminhando até um banco qualquer para ver se o menino tinha se machucado, entende? – Esperava que seu namorado acreditasse nela.

- E por que não me contou? Quando foi isso? – Continuava com a mesma expressão.

- Foi uma coisa tão relevante que até esqueci de contar, amor... – Envolveu os braços no pescoço do namorado, dando-lhe um selinho – Não fique zangado comigo, seu bobinho...

Isso o amoleceu, para o alívio das duas mulheres. Logo ele sorriu e envolveu a cintura de sua namorada. – Tudo bem, meu anjo... Desculpe-me... Meu ciúme é incontrolável às vezes.

Aquele sorriso era encantador. Kouga era um ótimo partido. Era um moreno alto, forte, tinha os lindos olhos azuis que não se desviaram de Kagome quando a viu pela primeira vez, e o sorriso esmagador que usara para conquistá-la. Os dois até que se combinavam, mas não queriam jamais arriscar serem vistos juntos, com medo de perder sua reputação. Kouga até que estava deixando isso de lado, já que estava realmente apaixonado por Kagome. Já a mulher... Não sentia algo tão intenso ao ponto de arriscar sofrer o preconceito mutuo na sua vida por aquele youkai.

- Er... Não quero mais ficar por aqui segurando vela... – A moça mais nova os interrompeu frustrada. – Vou voltar lá para cima...

- Não, Rin! – depois do grito histérico Kagome se recompôs e continuou. – O Kouga vai subir e me esperar enquanto você vai lá comigo. – Nesse momento, olhou com uma linda cara de pidona para seu "homem". – Não é, amor?

- Er... Tudo bem. – Coçou a cabeça um pouco confuso. Não concordava com isso, mas apenas faria a vontade de sua amada, não conseguia evitar isso.

- Então vamos, Rin! – puxou a irmã e jogou a chave do apartamento para o namorado quase que ao mesmo tempo, para finalmente ir aonde queria.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de muito tédio por assistir sua irmã atrás do menino feito louca, Rin cansou de ficar por lá. Toda vez que ela insistia em dizer que precisava ir embora para encontrar com as meninas Kagome pedia para que esperasse somente alguns minutos. Óbvio que esses minutos eram demorados. Até que então Rin "fugiu" e resolveu pegar um táxi para ir direto ao encontro delas.

Quando chegou ao tal barzinho _"super amistoso e discreto"_ segundo suas amigas, caminhou até o balcão onde se encontravam.

- Oi meninas! – sorriu como cumprimento.

- Nossa! Você demorou! – Uma das três ali presentes soltou.

- Foi por causa da Kagome! – frustrou-se ao lembrar do programa inútil que sua irmã fizera para elas no final da tarde. – Ela pediu que eu a acompanhasse num parque e disse que não iria demorar... Já são oito e meia e se eu não tivesse fugido dela ainda estaria morrendo de tédio!

O mau humor herdado de seu pai estava agora à flor da pele. Era uma irritação que fazia os outros rirem de seu desabafo. Era um momento em que seu rosto ficava rosado e sua testa franzida. Algo muito fofo.

- Deixa disso,amiga... – Disse a segunda garota com um copo de tequila na mão. – Toma, relaxa ai.

Rin concordou com a amiga e resolveu seguir seu conselho. Até optou por tirar um pouco de sua mente o que a vinha tirando o sono desde quinta-feira...

**Flashback**

_Quando Rin, relutante, já caminhava pela porta, ouviu uma breve risada de seu amado professor. Ficou paralisada._

_- "Anti-humanos", Rin? – Relembrou a fala da menina para Rin antes de sair da sala, se divertindo com aquilo. Acabou sorrindo mais abertamente._

_Um belo sorriso que, segundo Rin, tinha de ser atenciosamente admirado, pois era muito raro de se ver. – Pois é... – Reuniu as poucas forças para respondê-lo, logo sorriu tímida. – Hoje estou me sentindo tão youkai quanto você... – a risada baixa da garota fez com que seu amado fizesse o mesmo._

"_Que risada perfeita..." – Pensou Rin. _

_- Sabe de uma coisa? – O professor voltou à séria expressão, mas com um olhar divertido. – Foi um desperdício você ter nascido humana. – Ele saiu da sala deixando a morena com um grande ponto de interrogação._

**Fim do flashback**

Aquele contato foi algo que marcou a jovem. Ela queria saber o que seu amado queria dizer com aquilo sobre ser um desperdício ter nascido humana. Será que ela teria chances se fosse uma youkai?

Agora isso não importava. Precisava descontrair um pouco com suas amigas.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome voltou ao apartamento desapontada. Já passavam das nove da noite e não viu ninguém parecido com Kentaro. Condenou-se por não ter trocado nenhum número para contato, mesmo que fosse soar estranho para quem se conheceu por um acaso. Ela estava com saudades de uma criança que passou no máximo 1 hora junto dela, isso era fato.

Quando procurou por suas chaves achou estranho não tê-las no bolso, foi aí que se recordou de Kouga.

"_É mesmo! Kouga está aqui!" – _Foi com esse pensamento que tocou a campainha e foi atendida por seu namorado.

E que bela criatura a esperava. Estava apenas com a calça jeans que viera, já que estava com calor e tomou a liberdade de tirar a camisa. Seus músculos eram de chamar a atenção. E como Kagome não era diferente de nenhuma outra mulher, os admirou fixamente por uma fração de segundos.

- O que foi, meu anjo? – perguntou ingênuo enquanto a puxava para dentro do apartamento com um sorriso sexy.

- Desde quando te dou liberdades para tirar a camisa assim, no meu apartamento? – Brincou, enlaçada em seu youkai.

- Eu não posso ficar sem camisa, é? – Desceu as mãos para os bolsos do short da mulher, acariciando-a. – Então a colocarei imediatamente... – Seus olhos fixos nos dela.

- Não precisa... A partir de agora eu permito. – A malícia no olhar de Kouga acabou envolvendo-a.

A pegada de Kouga foi firme nos quadris da delicada humana, que derreteu-se em seus braços, cedendo um beijo lento e intenso. O beijo atiçou-a, fazendo com que pedisse por algo mais. Muito mais além de um beijo.

Ela então arranhou as costas nuas de seu namorado, o arrepiando, e seguiu com uma carícia mais sedutora, um pouco abaixo do umbigo do youkai.

Em resposta, Kouga adentrou as mãos pela blusa de Kagome, levando–as diretamente aos seus seios, estimulando-os.

Os gemidos ofegantes e provocativos dela o induziram a leva-la para o quarto para finalmente amá-la.

Kagome não negaria qualquer prazer que Kouga poderia lhe proporcionar, era tomada pelo ardor que ele a causava, algo que a tornava sedenta, mas apenas no momento do ato. Depois (ou antes) de ser seduzida, nada sentia além de uma grande afeição por aquele youkai. Seu namoro era baseado num verdadeiro fogo de palha, pelo menos da parte dela.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de dois copos de tequila, Rin resolveu parar um pouco, pois sabia que era muito fraca com bebidas, e somente esses dois já haviam feito um efeito assustador nela. Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas com cada comentário que surgia sobre seu Sesshy, o álcool a deixou com os sentimentos transbordando. Aliás, ele era o assunto predileto das três meninas ali.

- Você não acha que o professor Sesshomaru pegaria uma humana se tivesse bem chapado? – Uma ressaltou.

- Nossa, queria eu ter essa oportunidade de me deparar com esse youkai bêbado... – a outra respondeu e depois riu maliciosa. – Eu realizaria todos os meus desejos sexuais...

A risada pervertida das três meninas era em coro. Rin encontrava-se calada, fingindo estar cansada demais para não entrar nesse papo. Aliás, sempre tinha uma desculpa para não falar dele com ninguém.

- Rin, você não aproveitaria essa oportunidade também? – alguém a questionou.

- Não. – Foi curta e grossa. – Se alguém tiver que ficar comigo, que seja em sã consciência.

As meninas preferiram levar para o lado esportivo e riram do que dissera.

- Por isso que você ainda é virgem, amiga! – uma delas cutucou Rin com o cotovelo enquanto explanava tal fato. – Aliás, eu acho que é por isso que anda nervosinha ultimamente... Tá precisando é de um homem!

A jovem não estava achando nada tão engraçado quanto suas amigas bêbadas ressaltavam ser. Cerrou o punho discretamente e desviou o olhar para a porta de entrada do local, apenas buscando uma rápida distração. O que ela acabou tendo no momento passou longe de ser distração. Seu coração pulou ao ver quem entrava por ali naquele momento.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vamos, Kagura. – Pegou a mão de sua companheira e entrou no estabelecimento.

Não queria estar lá, mas foi convencido por alguns de seu clã, para comemorar o fato de estar fazendo 50 anos que assumira o comando da universidade, fornecendo lucros inigualáveis aos anos em que seu pai comandara. Tinham alguns professores por lá, mas estavam numa mesa muito discreta e bem distante da dos humanos, que ficavam no ambiente interno do bar.

Se notaram a presença de alguns de seus alunos, fingiram não o fazer, já que fora da universidade nenhum humano se atrevia a falar com os de _raça superior_, e estes faziam questão de manter essa distância.

"_Ótimo. Logo ela por aqui." _– Sesshomaru inevitavelmente olhou para Rin assim que entrou. Percebeu que seus olhares se encontraram, mas manteve sua frieza firme. Aquele momento o fez perder a confiança em sua teoria de que adoraria nunca ter que cruzar o olhar com um humano fora de seu trabalho, pois ele curtiu, por alguns instantes, olhar no fundo dos olhos daquela bela e frágil humana.

Virou o rosto e segurou mais firme na mão de sua esposa. Indo diretamente para o ambiente dos youkais. Estava furioso com si mesmo por ter permitido que seus olhos permanecessem nos dela por milésimos de segundos. Furioso e curioso. Curioso para repetir este ato e ver o que o prende tanto nos castanhos dos olhos de Rin.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Desde que chegou, Sesshomaru estava sendo observado por Rin o tempo todo. Ela até tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia resistir... Ainda mais comandada pelo álcool, que só fazia a vontade de ir lá falar com ele aumentar. Estava exausta de ficar ali, parada. Preferia ir para casa. E foi isso que resolveu fazer. Despediu-se de suas amigas e foi embora.

Quando chegou em casa, viu algumas peças de roupas jogadas na sala. Não demorou muito para deduzir que sua irmã e o namorado estavam no quarto, e já dormindo, pois tudo estava muito silencioso e já era de madrugada. Sentiu uma inveja branca de sua onee-chan. Ela tinha com ela alguém que a amava e não se importava desta ser uma humana, enquanto ela alimentava um amor platônico por um youkai frio e metido à superior. Por que não poderia simplesmente esquecê-lo? Já não aguentava mais tudo isso. Até suas esperanças haviam morrido.

X-X-X-X-X-X

O domingo voou tanto para Rin quanto para Kagome. A mais nova resolveu afundar a cara nos estudos, para desviar seus pensamentos. A mais velha foi caminhar no parque (na esperança de encontrar Kentaro, claro), mas novamente se desapontou e voltou para casa para assistir um milhão de filmes melosos e comer pipoca doce, dispensando seu namorado com uma desculpa infalível. - _"Hoje eu vou arrumar a casa"._

Enfim segunda-feira. Kagome acordou um pouco mais tarde que o normal, então não viu sua irmã sair para ir à faculdade e muito menos poderia ir caminhar no parque.

- Droga, tenho que espantar essa preguiça de algum jeito... – Levantou da cama espreguiçando-se.

A linda mulher tomou um banho e fez sua refeição com um pouco de pressa, sabendo que teria pouco tempo para se arrumar e ir trabalhar.

Depois de pronta desceu para ir ao ponto de ônibus, mas antes comprou um copo pequeno de café expresso, para acordar um pouco mais...

Estava impaciente na espera de um transporte. Pensava que em Londres não sofreria com isso, mas sua impaciência fazia com que o intervalo de 15 minutos que havia entre a passagem de um ônibus e outro tornar-se uma eternidade. Respirou fundo e bufou, até que ouviu uma buzina de um carro nada familiar.

Esperou que o vidro fosse abaixado para tentar reconhecer o motorista. Mas antes da janela dianteira se abrir, a da porta de trás se abriu mais rápida, revelando o rosto sorridente do menino que ela ficou procurando por todo o fim de semana.

- Kagome-chan!- Ele praticamente gritou.

- Ken! – Sorriu de ponta a ponta ao vê-lo.

- Ei! Entre ai, te daremos uma carona. – Inuyasha finalmente dizia, com um sorriso gentil enquanto destrancava a porta para que a mesma entrasse no carro.

Depois que entrou, recebeu um abraço de urso do pequenino, e o retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Durante o caminho, Inuyasha contou o motivo pelo qual não apareceram pelo parque nos últimos dias e começou um assunto que deixou o menino violentamente corado.

- Teve um certo menino que chorou feito uma garotinha quando descobriu que não poderia ir ao parque te ver, sabia, Kagome? – Seu olhar desviou rapidamente para seu filho no término de sua frase.

- O que? Chorou? – Kagome olhou para trás, buscando o rosto do garoto, que estava totalmente coberto por suas mãozinhas.

- Uhum... – Aos poucos foi descobrindo o rosto para admirar sua mais nova melhor amiga. – É porque eu senti um pouquinho de saudades...

- Parece bobo, mas eu também senti... – respirou fundo antes de admitir. – Eu fui todos esses dias ao parque para ver se te achava por lá...

Aquilo desconcertou Inuyasha. Ela procurou por Kentaro? Isso era algo que ninguém nunca tinham feito pelo menino. Desde que se responsabilizara em cuidar sozinho de Kentaro, quando este tinha seis meses, ninguém de sua família materna procurou por ele.

Inuyasha era um hanyou sozinho e odiado, sem experiência nenhuma, que odiava crianças, cuidando de um bebê manhoso, irritante, mas que era seu filho. No final das contas, Kentaro o ensinou a ser um bom pai e preencheu boa parte do vazio que sua mãe havia deixado nele.

Sua falta de atenção naquele momento foi quase fatal. Freara o carro em cima da faixa de pedestres, pois só havia notado que o sinal estava fechado na última fração de segundo que um ônibus passou no cruzamento a sua frente.

- Ai! – Kagome gritou ao sentir o café quente derramar em sua coxa.

Inuyasha não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Na intenção de ajuda-la pegou um lenço de papel e passou na coxa da humana, que ficou muito envergonhada com a situação.

- De... Deixa que eu limpo. – Tirou de modo educado a mão do hanyou de sua coxa e terminou de limpa-la por si só.

- Perdão... Eu não tive nenhuma segunda intenção em... – estava rubro.

- Er... Sem problemas – Ela sorriu, olhando para o hanyou encabulado olhando para o outro lado.

Quando ele virou o rosto para olha-la, acidentalmente seus olhos se cruzaram e, ao ver de Kagome, ele parecia um Deus Grego de olhos dourados e caninos ressaltados. Muito fofo, muito sexy.

- Papai, o sinal abriu! – O menino que estava no banco de trás os tirou do transe.

- É verdade! – Voltou a dirigir. – Obrigado, Ken!

- De nada, papai. – Ken sorria orgulhoso da ajuda que deu ao pai no trânsito.

Kagome ainda estava pensando naqueles lindos orbes que Inuyasha possuía. Precisava admirá-los mais um pouquinho, e um pouco mais de perto... Rapidamente imaginou como seria o beijo daquele ser tão...

"_Sua depravada!" – _se autojulgou mentalmente.

A carona chegou ao fim e ela finalmente saíra do carro, mas desta vez havia pegado o telefone do pai de Kentaro, na intenção de manter contato com o menino mais vezes. Com o menino e quem sabe... Com o pai?

**Nota:**

**Apenas cinco palavras: Será que alguém tá lendo? G_G**


	3. Revelações

_**Cap III**_

**Grande P.S: Nesse capítulo é revelado que Inuyasha é um hanyou. Portanto, quem conseguiu observar, este é o último capítulo em que o Inu é chamado de youkai (antes eu usava o termo youkai pelo fato da personagem Kagome não saber o que ele era, deduzindo então que era um youkai). Mas depois eu tratei de chama-lo de hanyou.**

**Pooooooooooooooorém, eu cometi um equívoco não muito grave, onde havia o chamado de youkai mesmo depois de revelar que tal era um hanyou. Mas como eu tenho uma leitora muito atenciosa, ela me avisou e então eu pude corrigir tal erro...**

**Muito obrigada, Ana Clara!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Respondendo a review linda da Pri:**

**Obrigada por estar lendo, de verdade *-***

**Ainda bem que está gostando, confesso que nunca vi o Inu tão fofo desse jeito... Bastou ser pai né kkkk**

**Acredita que agora que a sua primeira review apareceu aqui pra mim? Estranho... Mas me deixou muito feliz, tá?**

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Nee-chan, eu tô saindo! – Rin gritou para sua irmã, em seguida fechou a porta do apartamento e se foi.

Tinha passado alguns meses depois daquela troca de olhar com seu amado no bar. Tinha decidido desde então conviver o menos possível com ele. Em suas aulas, estava sempre atenta somente à lição, entrava mais tarde e saía primeiro que todos quando Sesshomaru estava presente.

Enquanto caminhava, esboçou um sorriso por ter esperanças de que o estava esquecendo aos poucos. Já não tinha mais tantas recaídas pela madrugada, e agora fazia algo que a renovava. Todos os dias, em seu tempo livre, ia para um píer no final de uma rua próxima de seu prédio. Lá era deserto, já que ficava pelas redondezas de uma vila onde só morava youkais, e como estes não ligavam muito para aquele local, Rin sempre se encontrara sozinha por lá.

Ela sabia que era um risco andar em "território inimigo", mas precisava desse tempo de reflexão que tinha ao olhar o por do Sol de modo exclusivo.

Sentou-se na ponta do píer, deixando suas pernas balançantes. Nessa hora um vento um pouco mais gelado tocou seu rosto. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar pelo leve frio que sentira. Tal sensação que se acabou rapidamente, já que sentira uma espécie de cobertor ser jogado em suas costas.

- Não devia estar aqui.

Aquela voz... Mas o que _ele_ estava fazendo ali?

- Sei que não incomodo ninguém vindo aqui, portanto continuarei vindo. – Disse num tom sério, tirando o cobertor de suas costas. – E não se preocupe comigo.

Sesshomaru aproximou-se e novamente a cobriu, encostando as mãos em seus ombros. – Deixa de teimosia. Você é uma humana fraca e com certeza está com frio. – O youkai resolveu sentar ao seu lado, só que um pouco afastado.

- Não devia subestimar os humanos desse jeito, professor. – Sem relutar mais, Rin o olhou. Aqueles olhos a estavam observando também. O coração acelerou.

- E por que não? Tem algo que fazem melhor do que a gente? – O youkai deu de ombros.

- Sim.

- O que? – Sorriu desafiador.

- Nós amamos. – Voltou a olhar para o horizonte. Nesse momento o sol estava pela metade. _"Tá, amar não é tão bom assim, mas quando é algo correspondido faz um certo bem." _

A bela criatura ficou em silencio. Parecia estar pensando que, de fato, os humanos tinham isso de melhor. O amor ao próximo não era algo que importava para os youkais, ligavam mais para o amor próprio, o estímulo ao egocentrismo. Mas desde que casou, aprendeu a ter alguma afeição a sua esposa, Kagura. Havia um lado em Sesshomaru que ninguém havia despertado por completo, já que todos a sua volta só sabiam o decepcionar.

- Tem razão. – Sorriu de canto, olhando na mesma direção que Rin olhava.

"_O quê?". _ O olhou com espanto. O que aconteceu com aquele Sesshomaru que não aceitava nenhum tipo de opinião alheia?

- E graças a isso, existem humanos que se apaixonam por youkais... – Tentou disfarçar ao máximo para que ele não notasse que estava falando da própria situação.

- Como a sua irmã. – Relembrou. – E você... Que me ama.

- Nem em sonho! – corou violentamente. Tirou o cobertor e jogou em cima dele, já se levantando.

Com toda sua habilidade de youkai, Sesshomaru levantou primeiro que ela e a pegou pelo braço, a olhando nos olhos, de modo mais terno do que fizera no bar. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do dela.

- O que...? – O coração da jovem batia descompassado, suas mãos começavam a soar. Como um momento conseguiu destruir uma barreira que ela estava construindo há meses? Já não adiantava mais, todo o amor por ele voltava naquela hora.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Oi, meu príncipe! – Kagome entrou no apartamento já abraçando Kentaro.

- Ka-chan! – Pulou alegre nos braços de sua amiga predileta. – Você veio me ver!

- Claro que eu vim! Não posso ficar muito tempo longe se não eu choro de saudades do meu pequenininho. – Fazia cócegas no menino, que gargalhava.

- Boa noite, Kagome. – Inuyasha vinha da cozinha com um avental e uma colher de pau na mão. Sorriu para sua visita.

"_Kawaii! Tá tão fofo de avental!" – _Já não mentia para si, achava Inuyasha perfeito de qualquer maneira, mas nunca teve uma oportunidade a sós com ele, para ver no que isso daria. – Olá, Inuyasha. – Sorriu de volta.

- Vem cá, Ka-chan. Vamos no meu quarto, eu tenho um monte de coisas para te mostrar! – A mulher era puxada pelo seu pequeno príncipe até o quarto, não tinha nem como negar ir.

Kagome passou algumas horas com Kentaro e Inuyasha. Jantaram juntos e assistiram um pouco de TV. A mulher queria estar com o menino até o último instante daquele dia, já que iria viajar para o Japão para rever a família. Ela e a irmã iriam passar cinco dias por lá e voltariam num domingo à noite.

Ken adormeceu no colo dela, graças a seus inúmeros cafunés. Olhou a hora por acaso e se assustou. Já passava das 21h30min. Pegou delicadamente o menino no colo e o colocou na cama. Beijou-lhe a testa e por fim encostou a porta de seu quarto.

Inuyasha estava na cozinha, preparando um chá. Kagome foi até lá.

- Ei, Inuyasha, tô indo embora... Ken já está na cama dormindo. – Avisou.

- Espera um pouco... Não quer um pouco de chá? – Sem que ela respondesse já arrumou uma xícara e a serviu.

- Tudo bem... – Sorriu agradecida e sentou na cadeira que estava de frente para o youkai.

Um silêncio um tanto quanto constrangedor pairou no ar. Até que ele começou.

- Kagome... – Encostou-se a bancada e olhou para baixo um pouco sem jeito. – Obrigado.

- Por quê? – Olhou para ele curiosa.

- Por estar sempre com Kentaro. – Resolveu olhá-la, mas não esboçava um sorriso, como sempre. – Ele nunca teve uma figura materna presente, e você tá sendo uma para ele.

- Ah... Entendo. – A moça notou o olhar triste que Inuyasha a lançou. Ficou em silencio por um tempo, esperando que ele dissesse algo mais. E ele disse.

- Nunca confiei muito nas mulheres depois que a mãe dele partiu. – suspirou. – Enquanto eu achava que todas eram como ela, você me fez pensar melhor a respeito...

- Ela fez algo tão ruim assim? – Bebeu um pouco do chá.

- Ela esperou Kentaro completar seis meses e largar o leite materno para poder entrega-lo a mim. – Nesse momento apertou com mais força a xícara que segurava com as duas mãos. – Disse que ele seria um constrangimento na família dela, assim com eu fui, porque sou um... – completou num tom mais reprimido. – hanyou.

Kagome pôs-se um pouco no lugar daquele ser. Ser um hanyou era sinal de que você era fruto de um romance entre um humano e um youkai, ou seja, era um ser que nasceu de forma errada. Destinado a sofrer preconceito das duas partes da família. E depois disso ainda ter que cuidar de um filho sozinho... Inuyasha tinha de ser muito forte para suportar tudo isso.

Ela o abraçou, na intenção de consolá-lo. Ele retribuiu o abraço e por puro orgulho herdado de seu lado youkai, segurou as lágrimas. Logo se afastaram.

- Eu lamento por isso. – E realmente lamentava. Na verdade, estava indignada com tanta maldade. – Não vejo nenhum problema sobre você ser um hanyou. Todos que te fizeram mal deviam sofrer por isso! – Kagome acabou se exaltando.

- Calma... – Ele sorriu. – Apesar de tudo, não desejo o mesmo a ninguém. Só quero ensinar meu filho a ser forte o bastante para não ser tão afetado com sentimentos ruins.

- E pelo visto está fazendo isso muito bem. – Kagome respondeu. – Ele é um menino excelente, e muito dócil, gosto muito dele.

- Mas vivia triste, perguntando pela mãe sempre que via seus colegas acompanhados das suas. – Comentou ainda reprimido. – Mas desde que conheceu você, faz questão de dizer a todos que ter você é melhor do que ter uma mãe.

A mulher sorriu. Era tão importante assim na vida desse pequeno garoto de apenas 6 anos? Bom saber... Pois ele já estava se tornando muito importante para ela também...

- Mas ele não é o único que está gostando de sua presença... – revelou Inuyasha.

- Co... Como assim? – Ela sabia exatamente o que ele dizia, e no fundo gostou de saber disso também.

- Apesar de parecer fisicamente com Kikyou, a mãe de Kentaro, você tem a personalidade oposta dela. E isso te torna uma linda mulher. Tal qual invejo seu namorado de poder ter ao lado. – Mesmo com toda a vontade do mundo de agarrar aquela mulher, ficou parado, tratando deste assunto como se fosse outro qualquer.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu sem jeito, temendo o que essa confissão poderia despertar em si. Deu um passo para trás. – Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Tudo bem. – Caminhou junto dela até a sala e abriu a porta. – Até mais.

- Tchau. – Disse receosa e saiu.

- Ei... – O hanyou chamou sua atenção. – Não pense que tentarei algo com você. Eu te respeito e não quero que se afaste por isso. Não sei o que faria se Kentaro sentisse sua falta.

- Eu não vou sumir... – Disse ainda atordoada. – Não serei infantil a esse ponto. Sei que posso confiar em você. – Antes de sair deu um último sorriso.

Ora, aquele lindo hanyou estava começando a tira-la do sério de verdade. Antes só o achava sexy, e muito sexy por sinal. Mas agora estava desenvolvendo algo mais. Além de sentir falta de Kentaro, também sentia de Inuyasha. Lembrava-se dele sempre que via no mercado uns sacos de batata frita, pois era uma de suas comidas prediletas, como o vício dela em pipocas.

Mas e Kouga? Ele a amava. Ela estava cada vez mais distante de seu namorado. Preferia cancelar os programas á dois que ele planejava e sair com Ken e seu pai, se divertia muito mais. Nem aquele "fogo de palha" por Kouga estava a dominando mais...

"_Onze chamadas não atendidas do Kouga? Nossa... Eu fiquei tão longe da minha bolsa que nem ouvi o celular" – _Dizia enquanto caminhava pela rua, nesse momento passando em frente ao parque.

O carro de Kouga estava parado por lá. Olhou em volta o procurando, até que o viu encostado numa árvore, pensativo.

- Ei... – Ela chegou mais perto e tentou cumprimenta-lo com um selinho. Este negou.

- Não viu minhas ligações? Ou não quis atender porque estava com o seu novo amiguinho Inuyasha? – sua voz era medonha.

- Hã? – Fingia-se de desentendida.

- Você não passa sequer duas horas comigo sem citar o filho dele. Ignora minhas chamadas quando estão juntos. E sai uma hora dessas do apartamento desse cara. – Desencostou da árvore a encarando. – Eu não sou idiota, Kagome.

- Você tá achando que eu tô te traindo? – só conseguiu rir naquele momento, estava ficando tensa, nunca havia brigado com Kouga. – Não acredito que pense uma coisa dessas de mim.

- Você está me traindo de uma maneira diferente. – Deduziu. – Desde o momento em que escolheu sair por aí com aqueles dois sem ligar para qualquer comentário alheio... Eu sou seu namorado, Kagome, e você nunca saiu comigo sem se sentir insegura e perseguida.

Nisso ele tinha razão. Se sentia tão segura perto de Ken e Inuyasha, que até esquecia-se da opinião alheia, já com seu namorado, era sempre muito cautelosa. Não soube o que responder.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? – pausou rapidamente. – Não vou mais me arriscar por você... Não vou abrir mão de mais nada por você. – Pois a mão no rosto aflito e suspirou. – Eu estava disposto a tudo... Tudo mesmo, para estar contigo... Inclusive ouvir os comentários ridículos lá na universidade, de que eu estava fazendo a coisa errada o tempo todo.

- Eu... – Balbuciou. É, não tinha muito que dizer, de fato.

- Eu preciso da minha liberdade de volta. – alterou um pouco a voz nesse momento. A sorte é que naquela hora já não tinha mais ninguém no parque. – Transar com fêmeas mais ferozes, ardentes, e não uma morta feito você.

Ele a estava acusando de ser ruim de cama quando tudo que realmente os mantinham juntos era o sexo? Isso só podia ser mentira. Uma acusação precipitada.

- Agora tá dizendo que sou morta? – Quem alterou a voz agora foi Kagome. – Então o que me dizia depois de me tratar feito um bicho na cama era mentira? Eu duvido!

- Sua... – com essa fala não terminada tinha deixado na cara que ele só estava tentando atingi-la. Mas ela ficava tão excitante quando estava nervosa. Ela estava ofegando como nunca e isso o deixava louco. Não pensou duas vezes antes de beija-la ardentemente.

Kagome correspondeu. Mesmo estando magoada com a tentativa de término de Kouga, sabia que ele não teria coragem para tanto. Ela tinha grande culpa nisso tudo, mas apenas estava fazendo o que seu coração mandava. Estava com Kentaro e Inuyasha, dedicando o máximo de atenção àqueles que a fazia bem. Talvez Kouga tivesse razão, precisava de sua liberdade, já que ela estava sendo uma namorada ausente. Parou o beijo de modo repentino.

- Você tem razão. – disse afastando-se dele. – Você precisa da sua liberdade.

- O que? – Ele agora estava confuso. Ele quem queria terminar e não ela. Aliás, ele já até havia desistido do término.

- Eu sinto que eu tenho que dedicar meu tempo ao Ken... E não sobra espaço nenhum para você nunca... – Suspirou. – Me desculpe por isso. Por ter te prendido e também por ter sido ausente. De agora em diante você pode ter quem você quiser e eu posso me dedicar a eles sem culpa, pois estamos terminando agora.

- Não! Não estamos! – Ele voltou a ficar furioso.

- Estamos sim! – Ela respondeu à altura.

- Eu queria terminar contigo, mas não quero mais. – Acalmou-se. – Eu te perdoo desde que não veja mais esses dois.

- Você está louco? Eles têm sido o grande motivo da minha alegria ultimamente, não vou abrir mão deles por você. – Desse vez ela foi um pouco grossa, impaciente com a insistência de Kouga numa nova tentativa.

- Então é isso o que você quer, não é?

- Sim.

- Tá. Faça como quiser. Eu desisto, cansei. – Virou as costas para Kagome furioso. Saiu com o carro violentamente a deixando sozinha naquele parque.

Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Que término mais estranho... Ele parecia ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo arrependido. Esperava que ele não voltasse a procura-la. Apesar de se sentir um pouco mal pelo descaso que fizera de Kouga desde que conheceu o pai e seu filho, estava aliviada que não o causaria mais este tipo de dor e também teria uma grande chance de tentar algo com Inuyasha.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Rin encontrava-se chorosa na cama. Era óbvio que não conseguiria dormir depois do que acontecera no píer.

**Flashback**

_- E graças a isso, existem humanos que se apaixonam por youkais... – Tentou disfarçar ao máximo para que ele não notasse que estava falando da própria situação._

_- Como a sua irmã. – Relembrou. – E você... Que me ama. _

_- Nem em sonho! – corou violentamente. Tirou o cobertor e jogou em cima dele, já se levantando._

_Com toda sua habilidade de youkai, Sesshomaru levantou primeiro que ela e a pegou pelo braço, a olhando nos olhos, de modo mais terno do que fizera no bar. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do dela._

_- O que...? – O coração da jovem batia descompassado, suas mãos começavam a soar. Como um momento conseguiu destruir uma barreira que ela estava construindo há meses? Já não adiantava mais, todo o amor por ele voltava naquela hora._

_Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e buscou seus lábios. Rin correu o mais rápido que pôde, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se sentia muito insegura com a mudança repentina de Sesshomaru para com sua pessoa. Viu que ele não foi atrás dela, já que se ele quisesse a alcançaria facilmente. Ora, então ele não sabia se queria realmente fazer aquilo. Rin seria uma espécie de cobaia para que Sesshomaru descobrisse o que estava sentindo, afinal._

**Fim do flashback.**

Pela primeira vez na vida, queria que Sesshomaru sumisse da face da Terra. Que, aliás, nunca tivesse nascido e tão pouco a conhecido. Por que fez aquilo? Logo quando ela estava começando a superar todo o amor não correspondido de tempos... Ainda bem que iria viajar. Teria um bom tempo para pensar em como lidar com tudo isso.

Ouviu a porta do apartamento ser destrancada. Provavelmente seria sua irmã chegando. Limpou as lágrimas no próprio travesseiro e respirou fundo. A porta se abriu.

- Não esquece que iremos viajar amanhã cedo. – A mais velha avisou.

A mais nova apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo notando que sua irmã parecia diferente, não quis falar nada para que a mesma não percebesse sua voz chorosa.

- Está tudo bem, Rin?

- Uhum. – Isto soou mais como um _"Fecha logo a porta e sai" _do que uma afirmação.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome fechou a porta entendendo o olhar de sua irmãzinha. Sabia que de uns tempos para cá ela andava muito calada, e saía todos os dias. Era estranho ela não contar nada, já que sempre foram tão próximas. Mas teria tempo o suficiente para investigar a sua irmã e também desabafar com ela durante a viagem que iriam fazer.

A mulher então decidiu deitar-se e procurar o sono. Antes de adormecer pensou no que Inuyasha havia dito. Sorriu, com uma esperança bobinha de um dia estar ao lado dele como sua mulher e mãe de Kentaro. Nossa... Por que viajou tão longe na imaginação? Até que não seria algo tão ruim...

**Nota:**

**Estou com uma vontade louca de roubar o Inu e o Ken pra mim, sorry Kagome u.u hahahaha**

**Até o Sesshy está ficando mais flexível... Será o amor? **

**Até o próximo cap, gente o/**


	4. A viagem - Parte 1

**Oi, pessoas! Aqui vão as respostas aos reviews de:**

**Pri – Estão começando a aparecer sim e estou ficando super feliz! Não me esquecerei de que foi você quem estreou *-*. Já estou providenciando uns momentos bem fofos entre Inu e Kag, mas primeiro o Inu tem que tomar uma atitude né u.u Ele é tão bom pai que tá se esquecendo de como galantear kkkk. E, infelizmente, Rin tem que entender muita coisa sobre o Sesshy para poder ficar com ele de verdade, e vice versa. T.T**

**Sarah Akai – Olá, Sarah! Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu continuarei assim só se me prometer que vai ler até o final u.u n kkkk. Pois é, o Sesshy tem que parar com essa teoria boba e correr logo atrás de Rin com mais determinação (se bem que ele tem mais determinação que o Inu né kkk). Esse ai tá um pouco lento, mas pelo menos ele já sabe que a Ka-chan é quem ele quer para si... Vamos ver no que vai dar... **

_**Cap IV**_

Depois de uma decolagem tranquila o avião estabilizou-se no ar e o comissário de bordo avisou que os cintos já poderiam ser retirados. Ótimo, agora eram só mais algumas longas horas sentadas numa cadeira reclinável até poder respirar o ar puro e pisar em terra firme.

Rin não gostava muito de aviões, tanto é que esta é a primeira visita que faz a sua família depois que foi morar na Inglaterra com sua irmã. Mas a saudade já estava apertando, e sabia que iria ouvir reclamações por nunca ter voltado lá, já que sua nee-chan retornou diversas vezes para o Japão.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Desde que seus pais foram assassinados bruscamente por algum youkai faminto, Kagome foi morar com os tios. Ela era ainda uma criança, e Rin mais ainda, portanto o abrigo e carinho que recebera daquele casal fora de muito mais importância para a mais velha. Graças a eles Kagome conseguiu forças para tratar de estudar, se formar e poder ser independente, levando junto sua irmã.

Não é que os tios a obrigou a fazer isso, mas via que não podia ficar dando trabalho a eles para sempre. Até porque estes tinham mais dois filhos, uma menina de sua idade, e um menino quatro anos mais velho que Rin. As condições financeiras não davam para tanto, sentia que tirava o conforto dos filhos biológicos deles. Mesmo assim, todos eles tinham um ótimo relacionamento, então faziam uma falta e tanto. Seu sorriso surgiu de ponta a ponta ao lembrar-se dos primos e tios, estava ansiosa para vê-los.

- Está apaixonada? – Rin perguntou ao notar o sorriso repentino da irmã.

- Hã? Não... – Não sabia o porquê, mas naquela hora lembrou-se de Inuyasha. Corou. – Eu estava lembrando de Kohaku, Sango, titio e titia.

- Ah... – Rin também sorriu. – Estou com muitas saudades deles, sabia?

- Eu também... Às vezes penso em voltar para o Japão e morar bem pertinho deles. – A mais velha confessou. – Mas agora que tenho... – sua irmã a interrompeu.

- ... _O Inuyasha e o Kentaro_ – Rin completou a fala da irmã num tom debochado. – Eu sei, eu sei... – Fingia-se de entediada apenas para provoca-la.

- Ai, desse jeito até parece que eu só falo deles... – Kagome disse receosa pela resposta óbvia que sua irmã ia dar.

- E é o que acontece! – respondeu exatamente o que a expressão de sua irmã demostrava ter adivinhado. – _Meus meninos isso, meus meninos aquilo..._ – Novamente recitou algo que sua irmã vivia falando, mesmo sabendo que os chamava assim apenas quando conversava com ela. – Aliás... Kouga sabe que você fica amando esses dois o tempo todo?

- E como não saber? Não foi você quem disse que eu só falo deles? – Respondeu com toda a infantilidade que lhe restava. – Foi por isso que terminamos. – Revelou já com a sensatez no comando.

- Terminaram? Quando? – Quis saber a mais nova.

- Ontem mesmo... Quando eu saí da casa de Inuyasha, Kouga estava na praça me esperando. Nós discutimos e eu decidi que ele tinha razão, não posso ficar prendendo-o sendo que eu tenho estado ausente na vida dele. – Falou na maior naturalidade.

- E foi assim? Sem mais? Não está sofrendo? – Rin estava perplexa com a indiferença de sua nee-chan.

- Nem um pouco.

- Você não o amava, né? – Rin suspirou. – Se você o amasse, estaria sentindo seu coração ser arrancado de seu peito... Uma dor que nunca sentiu antes...

- E como você sabe disso, ein, irmãzinha? – Kagome virava o rosto de sua irmã para ela. Sabia que dessa vez Rin não iria escapar.

- Ora... Não é óbvio? – A expressão da jovem era triste.

- É o que acontece com você?

- Sim. – Levantou o olhar triste para a irmã. – Eu amo um youkai que odeia humanos, é super frio e ainda por cima é casado...

- Nossa... – Kagome se sentiu triste por sua irmã. Realmente era algo de querer cometer suicídio. Agora entendia toda a mudança dela. – Vem cá vem... – Abraçou Rin ternamente. – Por que não desabafou comigo?

O gesto de sua irmã fez com que seus olhos enchessem de lágrimas. – Porque eu achei que fosse conseguir esquecê-lo antes que isso tudo me fizesse mal...

- Minha pirralha sofrendo por amor... Não acredito... Há pouco tempo atrás ficava rabiscando as paredes do meu quarto e agora... Veja só... – O momento "mãe" de Kagome arrancou uma risada de Rin.

- Você é uma inútil quando se trata de conselhos, Kagome! – Bronqueou sua irmã de brincadeira, voltando a rir.

- Mas eu te faço rir melhor do que ninguém. – Olhou para o sorriso da irmã mais nova orgulhosa, estava sentindo falta desse momento com ela.

Depois de ter perdido os pais, Rin agarrou-se demais a sua irmã, ao ponto de não querer ir à escola porque iria ficar longe dela. Isso fez com que Kagome estudasse no mesmo local que ela para poder visita-la nos intervalos. A mais nova sabia que tinha uma irmã de ouro, e a amava muito, pois esta foi seu pai, sua mãe e sua amiga sempre que precisou. Apertou-se no abraço dela deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu te amo, nee-chan.

- Anw, sua pirralhona. – Kagome sorriu bobamente e beijou a testa de sua irmã. – Eu também te amo. – Depois de alguns segundos carinhosos falou. – Agora vamos tentar dormir um pouco para ver se a hora passar mais rápido e chegamos logo.

Rin a obedeceu e fechou os olhos, ainda abraçada a sua "mãezona". Ambas caíram logo no sono, pois provavelmente não foram dormir muito cedo no dia anterior.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Amanheceu já fazia tempo, Sesshomaru acordou incomodado com o raio de sol que invadia o quarto pela Janela. Preocupou-se inutilmente em olhar o relógio, já que não era dia de trabalhar. Viu que passava das 10h da manhã. Nunca dormiu tanto assim...

Por um lado, até que ficou satisfeito por ter descansado, já que não dormia desde muito tempo. Seu pensamento o estava fazendo perder a razão sobre seus princípios, tais quais lhes foram ensinados desde muito pequeno. Tais quais uma humana estava destruindo.

**Flashback**

_- Não devia subestimar os humanos desse jeito, professor. – Sem relutar mais, Rin o olhou. Aqueles olhos a estavam observando também. O coração acelerou._

_- E por que não? Tem algo que fazem melhor do que a gente? – O youkai deu de ombros._

_- Sim._

_- O que? – Sorriu desafiador. _

_- Nós amamos. – Voltou a olhar para o horizonte. Nesse momento o sol estava pela metade._

**Fim do flashback.**

Que humana insolente! Como pôde despertar nesse youkai a vontade de amar, quando só o que ele queria era viver sozinho?

Quando ele resolveu ter o mínimo de apego a alguém, fora traído. Traído por quem confiava e por quem pensava amar.

**Flashback**

_Sesshomaru chegara em casa um pouco antes do horário normal, já que a última aula do dia foi cancelada. Decidiu fazer uma surpresa a sua Kagura, pois pretendia reforçar os laços com sua esposa a fim de esquecer o olhar de Rin enquanto estavam no bar, há três dias._

_Entrou no total silencio, tendo ele a própria surpresa. Escutou com precisão a voz de sua youkai, e também outra voz. O cheiro de ambos estava fundindo-se o tempo todo. Ele sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Sentiu uma raiva tremenda o dominar._

_Entrou no quarto sem hesitar. E como sempre frio. Muito frio._

_- Sumam daqui ou eu mato vocês dois. –A voz controlada, o olhar fixo e inexpressivo enquanto o coração morria._

_Tantos por aí, e Kagura deitou-se logo com Naraku? Quem ele aliou-se profissionalmente e, mais tarde, desenvolveu uma boa confiança? Deduziu que quanto mais vínculos se formavam com um ser, mais decepção encontrava na vida._

_- Saiam logo! – Sua voz, dessa vez, foi assustadoramente gritante._

_Kagura até tentou pegar suas coisas no armário, mas seu atual ex-marido pegou o mesmo e o jogou, fazendo um buraco enorme na parede do quarto e zunindo o armário, que agora estava em pedaços no chão da rua._

_Esse ato foi o suficiente para manter os dois cientes de que não deveriam nunca mais aparecer na frente de Sesshomaru. _

_Desde desse dia recomeçou sua vida na solidão, que surpreendentemente não o estava agradando tanto quanto achava que iria agradar. Pensava cada vez mais em Rin, a cada vez que a via._

_Passaram-se mais alguns meses. E desde uns dias atrás até os atuais, vinha sentindo o cheiro de Rin pelas redondezas da vila. Pensou ser apenas uma boba obsessão pela garota, mas notou que ela estava sim por lá. Ia ao píer todos os dias assistir o pôr-do-Sol. Ás vezes deitava-se por lá e tirava um leve cochilo. Não tão leve o suficiente para notar as inúmeras presenças dele a observando enquanto dormia._

_A bela criatura jamais iria confessar que estava amando aquela jovem, ainda mais por esta ser da espécie que tanto abominava. Talvez também por nunca ter sentido o amor. Ele apenas seguia seus extintos, fazia o que tinha vontade de fazer quando a via._

_Foi quando resolveu aparecer no píer um dia e tentou beija-la..._

**Fim do flasback**

A tentativa do beijo, a cena dos olhos de Rin o encarando... Ele notou que ela estava com medo de alguma coisa. Talvez ela não o amasse como lhe foi dito pela própria...

Seu coração doeu ao pensar nessa hipótese. Ela tinha que amá-lo porque ele precisava disso.

- Não é possível que eu queira tanto a Rin desse jeito! – Bronqueou-se no intuito de tentar parar com tudo isso. Parar de sentir o que sentia. – Argh!

Saiu de casa e foi até o píer. Lá ainda tinha um pouco do cheiro dela... Será que voltaria lá hoje?

Ele usou sua genética de youkai para flutuar e por fim voar sem rumo, talvez para tentar fugir um pouco do que o rondava.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Senhoritas, o avião já pousou. – A aeromoça acordava gentilmente as irmãs adormecidas.

Kagome foi a primeira a despertar, um pouco assustada com a proximidade da mulher que a estava cutucando. Ficou envergonhada por quase ter acertado o rosto dela com um soco. Mas ao invés de desculpar-se, preferiu acordar sua irmã.

Quando saíram do avião foram de encontro a seus primos, que estavam por sua espera ansiosamente.

- Kohaku! – Rin saiu correndo em direção ao primo, largando as malas no chão e pulando em seus braços. – Que saudade!

- E... Eu também senti saudade, Rin-chan. – Retribuía o abraço afobado de sua prima um pouco sem jeito.

Sango resolveu ir ajudar Kagome com as malas e aproveitou para abraça-la de modo saudoso. – Kagome-chan, quanto tempo!

- Sango-chan! – Quase estrangulava a prima de tanta saudade.

- Ei, ei, Calma! – Afastou-se um pouco da prima saudosa. – Desse jeito eu morro antes de leva-las para casa! – Riu da própria piada.

- Sua boba! – Também riu do que a prima dissera. – É... Pelo visto Kohaku ainda não esqueceu a prima querida dele. – Referiu-se ao amor platônico que o jovem sentia por sua irmã mais nova desde pequeno.

- Não mesmo... – Respondeu Sango. – Mas desta vez ele está disposto a não deixa-la partir antes de contar tudo.

- Ai, que fofo! – Kagome tinha os olhos brilhantes nesse momento. – E como estão as coisas por aqui ein? Como vai aquele seu noivo... Miroku, né? – Perguntava animada para a prima enquanto caminhava na direção de Rin e Kohaku junto dela.

- Tarado, como sempre! – Sango relembrou. – Mas vamos logo para casa para podermos almoçar, depois conversamos sobre tudo isso.

- Sim, vamos!

Quando chegaram em sua antiga casa foram muito bem recebidas, com um banquete delicioso e tios muito chorosos. Mataram a saudade dos pais adotivos por um bom tempo e depois foram dar atenção aos primos. Rin era mais apegada à Kohaku, então ambos foram dar uma volta pelo bairro enquanto Kohaku a contava tudo o que tinha acontecido durante esse tempo. Kagome optou por ficar em casa com Sango, botando as fofocas em dia e também contando a novidade que desta vez trazia: Inuyasha e Kentaro.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Como era uma sexta-feira, toda vez que Kentaro saía da escola Inuyasha o levava ao cinema. Mas desde que conheceu Kagome, a levava junto deles, então já tinha virado costume.

Para a decepção de Ken, sua melhor amiga não estaria a sua espera junto com seu pai dentro do carro.

- Vamos para o cinema, moleque? – Inuyasha olhou para o banco de trás do carro, diretamente para seu filho.

- Vamos primeiro pegar a Ka-chan no trabalho, né? – O menino perguntou.

- Não filho. – O pai respondeu, tentando ser delicado. – Ela não falou que ia viajar hoje e ia ficar uma semana fora?

- Mas... – como era de se imaginar, o menino ficou decepcionado. – Então eu quero ir para casa.

- Por que, filho? Nós sempre saímos juntos quando não conhecíamos a Kagome.

- Mas agora que eu tenho a Ka-chan, não quero ficar sem... – Ele tratava dela como se o pertencesse. Esse gênio era todo de Inuyasha.

O hanyou riu. Bem ou mal, tinha essa possessão quando Kagome dizia que não iria poder sair com eles porque teria que ficar mais tarde no trabalho ou dar atenção a Kouga. A segunda opção com certeza o deixava mais irritado, mas ele nunca demostrou.

- Vamos ao cinema sim, Ken. Lá tem uma coisa que faz lembrar muito a nossa Kagome. – _"Nossa? Desde quando ela é nossa?"._

- Pipoca doce, não é? – Ken adivinhou certo.

- Aham. – O pai sorriu pelo filho estar um pouco mais animado. – Nós vamos comer pipoca doce e depois vamos ligar pra ela e contar a novidade, que tal? – Sugeriu.

- Vamos, vamos! – O menino agora ia feliz para o cinema com seu pai.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Pai e filho divertiram-se um bocado no cinema, e também comeram a pipoca doce que Kagome tanto adorava. Logo que a sessão acabou foram para casa, e a primeira coisa que Kentaro fez foi pegar o telefone e entregar a seu pai.

- Toma, papai, liga para ela. – Pulava incansável na frente do hanyou, que mal tinha entrado no apartamento.

- Calma, Ken! – Deu uma breve risada pela ansiedade do pequeno. – Primeiro vamos tomar banho e escovar os dentes, depois ligamos para ela.

O menino não relutou contra a ordem de seu pai. Fez exatamente o que lhe foi dito. Demorou um pouco menos do que o normal para terminar suas tarefas. A ansiedade estava dominando aquele pequeno humano de alma youkai.

Inuyasha deixava Ken fazer tudo sozinho, apenas o instruía para não fazer errado. Queria que ele fosse independente, caso um dia ele não pudesse estar presente. E o menino era esperto, conseguia aprender tudo muito rápido. Isso ele puxou de sua mãe, assim como os cabelos e o olhar determinado. Ora, por que ele não poderia ter nascido de Kagome? Ele teria uma mãe todos os dias, já que esta mulher Inuyasha fazia questão de ter sempre por perto.

- Agora você pode ligar para mim, papai, por favor? – O menino sentou-se no sofá de frente para o pai, esperando.

- Vou ligar... – Depois de dito foi feito. Pelo menos ele tentou fazer.

Inuyasha a ligou umas 5 vezes, discando corretamente todos os números, mas não conseguiu falar com ela. Parecia que o telefone estava desligado...

Pensou que ele poderia estar descarregado. Tentaria falar depois.

- Filho, eu não consegui falar com ela... Hoje você vai ter que ir para cama sem falar com a sua amiga. – Disse pegando o menino no colo, já que este começara a chorar.

- Eu não quero que ela viaje mais! – disse entre soluços. – Eu quero que ela volte amanhã, papai!

- Mas ela só vai voltar daqui a alguns dias... Não vai demorar se você não ficar pensando... – O hanyou sabia que este seria um conselho inútil, mas ele não sabia o que fazer quando seu filho chorava. Ele quase nunca chorava.

- Eu não consigo... – Ken esfregava os olhos que lacrimejavam incessantes.

- Chorar não adianta nada, Kentaro. – O pai pôs o filho na cama e o cobriu. – Você não disse para mim que é muito forte?

- Uhum... – depois que respondeu foi parando o choro.

- Então... Só vou acreditar que você é forte se você parar de chorar e for dormir. – Ele desafiava o filho apenas para este ir dormir.

- Eu vou dormir e vou mostrar pra você como eu sou forte, papai. – Determinado o garoto engoliu o choro e fechou os olhos.

Inuyasha sorriu. Estava orgulhoso da determinação de seu menino. Ficou alguns minutos ali até que este caísse no sono. Finalmente foi para sala e deitou no sofá. Ligou a tv e tentou distrair-se um pouco. Ele também estava sentindo falta de ouvir a voz daquela humana, de sentir seu cheiro e principalmente admirar seu sorriso... Não sabia se iria aguentar uma semana tendo que consolar seu filho e seu próprio coração.

**Nota:**

**Bom, era para eu ter postado na sexta, mas eu tive alguns compromissos inadiáveis ****  
****Como agora eu tô com essa parte do dia livre, irei postar aqui rapidinho.****  
****Espero que gostem e até o próximo cap! ^.^****  
****Ah! Eu desejo um feliz dia dos pais a todos os papais (de vocês ou para vocês né, vai que tem algum pai por aqui G.G) S2**


	5. A viagem - Parte 2

**Respondendo a review da Pri linda: Pode morar nele, tem espaço de sobra! Kkk. Então, sobre um suposto cronograma, eu até tenho... ****Eu tento postar de 2 em 2 dias, mas é realmente complicado arranjar tempo . Eu tenho estudado freneticamente para vestibulares, sem contar que tenho um irmão de 5 meses irresistível, o que acaba fazendo com que eu grude nele quando tenho tempo livre! Kkk. Mas... Não atrasarei mais que uma semana, não mesmo! Os dias de postagem oscilam entr dias de diferença, mais ou menos...**

**Sobre a fic: Você está deduzindo pelo caminho certo em relação à Rin e Kohaku, pense... Ela está desesperada para esquecer Sesshy, o que você acha que vai acontecer? (Tá até nesse cap u.u). E enquanto à família feliz... Também fico triste igualzinho ao Ken kkk. Eles têm que ficar juntos logo! Sobre eles não posso falar muito, acho que tem que ser bem surpresa a história desse casal... Kkk. Beijos, até a próxima review S2.**

_**Cap V**_

Dois dias já haviam passado e ele estava agoniado. Ficava com o telefone na mão o tempo inteiro, pedindo que seu pai ligasse para sua Ka-chan. Não sabia explicar, mas as saudades que sentia eram imensas, precisava dizer isso a ela, para ver se vinha logo vê-lo.

- Tome, Kentaro, tá chamando... – O pai entregou o telefone ao menino.

Aguardou ansiosamente na linha...

_- Alô?_

Era ela! Sorriu satisfeito e deu pulos de alegria.

- Ka-chan! – Qualquer um poderia notar sua voz risonha.

_- Meu pequeno príncipe! – _ela também parecia feliz. – _Como você está?_

- Antes eu estava muito triste porque papai não conseguia te ligar... Mas agora estou feliz!

_- Oh, meu amorzinho, me desculpe... Na verdade, eu não estava achando o carregador do celular desde que cheguei de viagem..._

- Ainda bem que agora podemos nos falar né?

_- É verdade... Eu estou cheia de saudades de você, sabia?_

- Eu também... – Sua voz entristeceu. – Eu e papai até fomos ao cinema sexta e comemos pipoca doce... Queria muito que você tivesse ido com a gente...

_- Calma, Ken... Daqui a poucos dias eu vou voltar para podermos sair, tá?_

- Tá bem... Agora fala com o papai porque ele tá aqui tentando tirar o telefone de mim.

E Inuyasha realmente estava. Parecia uma criança impaciente, tentando tirar o telefone de outra criança. Quando percebeu que seu filho contou isto a Kagome, parou imediatamente, ficando um pouco envergonhado.

Kagome riu do outro lado do telefone. – _Está bem... Beijinho, até mais._

- Ka-chan...

_- Oi?_

- Eu amo você. – Depois que disse isso, o garoto sorriu, como se sua "amada" fosse ver aquele gesto.

A mulher não esperava, mas se sentiu lisonjeada por escutar aquilo. Ele a deixou muito feliz e satisfeita com tal confissão. _– Kawaii! Eu também! Muito e muito! _– Amava, de fato. Não imaginava mais sua vida sem Kentaro.

Inuyasha ficou perplexo com a coragem do filho... Sabia que ele havia desenvolvido um grande apego em relação à Kagome, mas já a amava? Era impossível aquilo ser precipitado, já que ela foi a única pessoa na vida para quem Kentaro disse isso, tirando ele, claro. A questão era: Como ele foi capaz de dizer isso primeiro que o próprio pai? Isso deixou o hanyou ainda mais inconformado, mas também encorajado a investir com mais precisão em Kagome. Pegou o telefone.

- Kagome! – sua voz soou simpática.

_- Inu... _– Seu nervosismo era tanto que nem percebera o grau de intimidade que criou repentinamente entre eles. Esse apelido era usado somente quando tratava de Inuyasha com Rin.

- Hum, apelido novo... – Sorriu satisfeito. – Gostei! – deu uma breve risada.

_- Er... – _Riu também, mas por estar sem graça.

- Escuta... Assim que você voltar, liga para mim? Porque eu vou te buscar no aeroporto.

_- É assim? Não pergunta nem se eu quero?_ – Disse ironicamente.

- Ah sim... – Pigarreou, para deixar a voz melhor. – A senhorita me daria a honra de poder busca-la no aeroporto?

Ambos gargalharam.

_- Uau! Que cavalheiro! Então eu aceito! _– Antes mesmo dessa brincadeira ela já sabia dessa qualidade de Inu, ele era prestativo, mas resolveu caçoar um pouco com o pobre hanyou.

- Ótimo! – não pôde disfarçar sua euforia.

- Inuyasha, agora eu tenho que ir... Vou aproveitar um pouco o sol que faz aqui. – Comentou.

- É até estranho você falar de sol enquanto aqui está de noite... – Relembrou a grande diferença de fuso horário que havia. – Mas tudo bem, até outra hora.

_- Tchau tchau! Mande um beijo pro Ken!_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Foi só desligar o telefone para suspirar abobada.

- Ai, que saudade deles dois... – Sorriu brevemente ao lembrar-se do tempo que passaram juntos.

- Esqueça-os um pouco e vamos para a piscina! – Sango já puxava sua prima.

Ambas estavam já com o biquíni. Sango estava com um de cor vermelha, que realçava seu corpo muito bem definido. Além de combinar com o tom chocolate de seus olhos e cabelo.

Kagome vestia um de cor verde, uma de suas cores favoritas, já que sempre caía muito bem em sua pele demasiada branca.

Antes mesmo de ver se a água estava fria ou quente, Sango pulou na piscina, levando a prima junto. Kagome não havia entendido o porquê daquilo, talvez tenha sido para molhar seu noivo que estava lendo a parte de uma revista de fofocas, da própria Sango, que havia umas mulheres seminuas de Hollywood.

- Ah, Sango! – Ele bronqueou. Tirando os óculos escuros e mirando sua noiva com seus olhos de tom azul escuro, demostrando fúria. – Molhou logo a página das mulheres de lingerie mais lindas do mundo!

Sango submergiu rapidamente e foi nadando até a borda da piscina, para ficar mais próxima dele.

- Ah é? Desculpa... – Debochou. Em seguida sorriu diabolicamente e puxou a revista da mão dele, jogando-a na piscina. – Ops! Foi sem querer...

- Agora você me paga! – O homem tirou os óculos e a blusa. Que belos músculos ele apresentava, nada exagerado e ao mesmo tempo incomum de se ver. – Eu vou te pegar, Sangozinha!

O casal se divertia com a brincadeira de gato e rato na água. Até que Miroku conseguiu alcançar Sango e a pegar pela cintura por trás. Apertou-a contra seu corpo e deu uma mordida em seu pescoço, um pouco mais forte que o "normal".

- Ai! Seu bruto! – Aquilo a deixou comicamente enfurecida. – Sai daqui, sai! – tentava empurrar o seu amado sem sucesso.

Kagome assistia aquilo caindo na gargalhada. Desde que Sango conheceu Miroku na adolescência, ela cismava que o odiava com todas as suas forças, enquanto todo o ódio era só amor reprimido. Ela sempre soube que foram feitos um para o outro, apesar de serem completamente diferentes. Tendo em mente que os opostos se atraem, eles estavam no caminho certo, na verdade.

Encostou-se em uma das bordas ignorando o casal que agora se beijava apaixonadamente no meio da piscina. Se ela estivesse "presente" ali, bronquearia os dois por deixa-la de vela, mas seu pensamento estava longe... E dessa vez não era em Kentaro, e sim em seu pai.

Naquele momento estava relembrando todos os momentos em que viu o sorriso e olhar encantador do hanyou, até lembrava-se de alguns poucos momentos em que ele deixou escapar o seu lado "canino" e agir como um verdadeiro cachorro, cheirando os passos de Ken pelo chão durante o pique-esconde. Ai, ele era a mistura perfeita que preenchia a mulher... Como não percebeu que o queria tanto?

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Rin, olha só isso! – Kohaku gritava perto de um lago, esperando sua prima mais nova terminar a caminhada da trilha e chegar até ele.

- Nossa... eu... estou morrendo... – Rin suspirava incessantemente quando chegara ao lado de seu primo. – O que... é?

- Um daqueles peixes coloridos que eu sempre tentava pegar pra você! – O jovem homem a olhou divertido.

- É... É mesmo! – Sorriu ao ter esse momento nostálgico ao olhar o peixe nadando para mais longe deles.

Kohaku forrou uma toalha no chão para que sentassem e descansassem um pouco. O sol estava brilhando forte, então optaram por uma sombra fresca. O vento corria agradável, e as madeixas de Rin dançavam sobre o mesmo. Aquilo fazia dela a mulher mais perfeita de todas, na visão de seu primo.

- Eu estava precisando desse momento... – A jovem comentou, fechando os olhos para sentir o vento em seu rosto.

- A vida em Londres deve ser bem agitada. – Ele deitou-se para admirar o céu.

- É sim... Lá eu até achei um bom lugar como refúgio, mas não é tão calmo quanto aqui...

- Eu queria muito ir para lá para abrir uma empresa... Mas principalmente para ficar perto de você... –Revelou sem medo.

Rin o olhou sorrindo de modo ingênuo. – Você continua o mesmo menino molenga de sempre, né!

- O mesmo menino apaixonado por você. – Nessa hora voltou a se sentar na toalha, ficando ao lado de sua amada.

- Isso... É sério? – A confissão a deixou perplexa. Rin havia sentido algo por seu primo há alguns anos antes de ir embora. Aliás, ele fora seu primeiro amor, mas nunca aconteceu nada.

- E por que eu estaria brincando com uma coisa dessas? – Ele pegou na nuca de Rin delicadamente, aproximando seus rostos. – Eu passei todo esse tempo me odiando por nunca ter aproveitado a minha juventude... Mas agora me orgulho disso... Orgulho-me de nunca ter sido de ninguém para agora ser somente seu...

Tá, um homem no auge de seus 22 anos, nunca teve uma mulher por causa de uma pessoa que foi morar fora do país? Só podia ser muito amor mesmo... Rin sentiu seu coração acelerar, talvez pela nostalgia de tudo o que ela já sentiu por ele.

A jovem fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos de seu primo apaixonado. Aquilo foi uma surpresa para ele, mas muito bem aceita. Adentrou suavemente os dedos no couro cabeludo de Rin começando da nuca enquanto sua outra mão alisava seu rosto. A moça deixou-se levar pelo beijo gostoso que recebia e, como forma de retribuir, começou carícias tímidas nos braços do jovem homem.

Depois de longos segundos, os dois pararam por já não ter mais ar. Ele sorriu radiante pensando ser correspondido por quem tanto amava.

- Aceita ser minha namorada, Rin? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

Kohaku já era bonito quando criança, agora estava lindo. Se parecia muito com Sango, porém em versão masculina, e como aquela mulher era praticamente uma deusa, seu irmão não estava para menos. Mas mesmo assim... Não queria engana-lo quando na verdade amava a Sesshomaru e não a ele.

- Não... Posso... – Disse receosa.

- Por que não? – Estava confuso. – Eu vou te visitar em Londres sempre que eu puder, e isso é só uma questão de tempo também, porque logo estarei me mudando para lá... Estou apenas juntando dinheiro o suficiente.

- Não é por isso, Kohaku-kun... – Afastou-se mais dele e manteve seus olhos baixos. – Eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa de lá... – "Pessoa" não era, era um youkai, mas não contaria isso para mais ninguém além de sua irmã, não queria ser discriminada pelo que sentia.

- E por que houve o beijo então? – Seu olhar era triste e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- Porque eu não quero amá-lo, mas eu não consigo! – Rin exaltou-se e acabou deixando algumas lágrimas fugirem de seu controle.

- Ei, não chora. – Abraçou sua prima que aproveitou para desabar aos prantos. – Olha... Nós podemos tentar... Eu vou tentar com todas as minhas forças fazer você esquecer esse cara e ser só minha...

Rin já estava tão desesperada por se ver sem saída que aquela proposta parecia tentadora. Tentadora o suficiente para a menina topar cheia de esperanças.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar... – Olhou para seu primo fingindo um sorriso feliz. – Eu gostaria muito de amar-te do jeito que eu o amo.

- Você vai conseguir, meu anjo. – Deu-lhe um selinho terno. – Então aceita meu pedido de namoro?

- Tá lindo, mas continua burrinho... – Rin brincou com seu atual namorado.

Os dois começaram a rir até que Kohaku conseguiu dispersar um pouco a tristeza de Rin. Isso só o tornava mais confiante de que ela seria dele, do jeito que sempre sonhou.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A madrugada estava atormentando Sesshomaru, que se encontrava jogado numa poltrona próxima à janela. Em sua mão tinha um copo de uísque e seu peitoral nu estava iluminado pela luz da lua.

- Dois dias. – Falou para si mesmo. – Por que ela faz isso comigo? – Pôs a mão livre na testa, deixando que a franja deslizasse entre seus dedos.

Bebeu a última dose do drink e largou o copo por ali mesmo. Decidiu que o melhor remédio naquela hora era tomar uma ducha bem fria, apenas para acalmar os nervos.

Até quando isso poderia durar? Essa sina enlouquecedora por um ser que nada tem para atrair um youkai... Talvez tenha herdado esse fetiche por humanas de seu pai... Nunca teve nada contra o mesmo, mas sempre o achou fraco por ter tido um filho com uma humana.

Apenas ficou mais furioso ao lembrar-se de que tinha um irmão hanyou... Odiava aquela criatura com todas as forças, principalmente depois de saber que foi por causa dele que seu pai perdeu todo o respeito e poder que tinha nos últimos dias de vida, se rebaixando a ir a uma casa de humanos no Japão para devora-los de tanta fome. Era um insulto ter que se alimentar de humanos, era a carne que mais desprezavam, pois ao mesmo tempo se sentiam canibais ao fazê-lo.

Por causa de seu meio irmão e umas duas pirralhas, filhas dos humanos mortos por seu pai, que ele teve que vir morar na Inglaterra e se submeter aos negócios da universidade para não levar o nome dos Taisho para a lama de vez.

Essa história lhe era muito confidencial, ele fez questão de entrar em acordo com alguns humanos em troca de total sigilo. Todos ainda pensam que seu pai morrera num acidente, e por ele, todos vão continuar sabendo somente essa parte de história.

**Notas:**

**Está pensando o mesmo que eu? (Claro... Tá mais que na cara que Sesshy tem algumas coisas escondidas...) Mas pelo menos está querendo cada vez mais a Rin, o que pode fazer com que desista do seu orgulho de youkai u.u**

**Ai ai Inu... Até o Ken já disse a Kagome que a ama... E você? Será que só e, 2016? Kkk**

**Até o próximo capítulo, pessoas! S2**


	6. Retorno à Londres

**Review da Pri: Olha... Eu sei que vai parecer coisa de irmã sem coração, mas... Eu tenho que isentá-lo da minha vida às vezes, porque eu tenho meus leitores por aqui... Ele vai entender u.u kkkkk. Então, esse capítulo eu escrevi tem um tempinho, mas eu estava muito romântica kkkkk. Espero que goste do reencontro deles, viu? a.a Eu só acho que o Sesshy devia sequestrar a Rin... Só acho... u.u**

_**Cap VI**_

A semana voou para as mulheres, mas conseguiram ainda assim curtir bastante seus feriados prolongados. Rin parecia mais animada com o namorado novo, e Kagome mais ansiosa para voltar para seus príncipes. Graças às férias de um mês que Kohaku havia tirado no trabalho, pôde viajar para Londres com suas primas. Iria aproveitar para pesquisar e investir sobre seu futuro por lá e principalmente para não deixar Rin sozinha com quem ela dizia amar inconscientemente.

O avião já tinha partido desde algumas horas, e antes de embarcar, Kagome fez o que prometera a Inuyasha: O avisou que horas iria chegar, para que fosse busca-la.

X-X-X-X-X

Kentaro corria pelos largos corredores do aeroporto imitando o som da turbina de um avião, com os braços abertos simulando as asas do mesmo, enquanto seu pai o observava encostado em uma pilastra. Ambos estavam à espera de Ka-chan.

O desembarque do voo da mulher finalmente foi anunciado, Ken surgiu na maior rapidez ao lado de seu pai para ir caminhando até o portão de desembarque com ele.

A cada vez que alguém desembarcava o coração dos dois apertava. Até que Inuyasha a viu primeiro.

"_Tão linda..." – _Foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça. Não sabia se era a demasiada saudade ou se ela realmente ficara mais linda depois dessa viagem. Sorriu na direção da mulher. Antes que percebesse seu filho já havia desaparecido de seu lado e disparado em direção à mulher.

- Ka-chaaaaan! – Pulou nos braços dela como nunca, envolveu os pequenos braços em sua nuca e a apertou no abraço.

Kohaku olhou para Rin sem entender nada. Pois não fazia ideia de quem era aquela criança que parecia ter tantas saudades de sua prima mais velha. Rin apenas sorriu, fazendo-o entender que logo iria saber o porquê deste ser alguém tão importante na vida de sua irmã.

Ela também o abraçou acabando com toda a saudade que havia sentido do menino. Mais uma vez largara as malas no chão, tinha essa péssimo costume. Encheu o rosto do menino de beijos entre sua fala. – Estou tão feliz que você veio me ver!

- Você voltou de viajem ainda mais linda... – Inuyasha já havia se aproximado da mulher, esperando a mesma largar seu filho para que pudesse cumprimenta-la decentemente.

- O... Obrigada. – Pôs Kentaro no chão. Estava com um sorriso muito envergonhado para o hanyou. Mas logo abriu os braços timidamente para receber um abraço dele.

Quando percebeu o gesto a abraçou com toda sinceridade. Ao envolver a cintura delicada daquela mulher seu coração pulou, pois sabia que aquele abraço era diferente dos outros poucos que já havia acontecido. Fechou os olhos afundando discretamente o nariz no pescoço de Kagome, era como se não fosse mais deixa-la ir para longe dele.

Apesar de ter retribuído o abraço, a humana parecia estar em órbita, mantendo seus olhos arregalados e dispersos. Ela somente tinha esta reação porque não esperava sentir o que sentiu ao abraçar o hanyou. Era como se tivessem sido separados a força, como se ela o quisesse desde que nasceu e não pudesse tê-lo nunca. Era uma sensação de proteção, carinho, amor, eternidade e todos os outros tipos de sentimentos que fazem com que sintamos felicidade. Nossa... Então o queria muito mais do que pensou querer.

Ele estava prestes a liberta-la do abraço, a muito contragosto, mas surpreendeu-se quando a sentiu enlaçar seu pescoço com mais determinação.

- Não... Não me solte ainda... Por favor... – foi um sussurro da mulher. Apenas o hanyou a ouviu, e com muita alegria.

O resto do pessoal ainda estava de pé assistindo, até que Kohaku tomou a iniciativa de pegar as malas do chão e ir caminhando até um banco próximo. Estava acompanhado de sua namorada, que estava de mãos dadas com Kentaro, fazendo uma nova amizade.

- Eles costumam se abraçar muito desse jeito, pequeno? – Rin perguntou indiscreta.

- Não, moça... – Respondeu ingênuo.

- Então as coisas estão esquentando! – Essa fala foi mais para o seu namorado do que para o menino, que a olhou com a perfeita expressão de que não havia entendido nada. Resolveu dar atenção ao pobrezinho. – Meu nome é Rin, eu sou a irmã de Kagome. – Sorriu.

- Prazer, eu sou Kentaro... – Sorriu abobado, pois esta moça com quem estava falando era bem próxima de sua Ka-chan, então queria ser educado com ela.

- Eu sei, bobinho! – Rin deu uma leve gargalhada. – Nee-chan vive falando de você para mim!

X-X-X-X-X

O abraço precisava ser cessado, até porque não poderiam ficar ali por horas. A humana olhou para o hanyou com um sorriso radiante. Ele retribuiu. Ambos encantaram-se com os sorrisos, mas disfarçaram.

- Vamos? Eu vou leva-los para casa, devem estar exaustos da viagem... – Inuyasha comentou.

- Vamos... – Respondeu com a voz que surpreendentemente ainda tinha.

X-X-X-X-X

O caminho do aeroporto até a casa das mulheres foi muito bem aproveitado. No início, Inuyasha não conversava com os parentes de Kagome pelo fato da insegurança de que eles eram humanos e poderiam não aceitar muito bem sua conversa. Mas Rin fez questão de inclui-lo e dar alguns beliscões em Kohaku quando este queria ser grosso com o pobre hanyou... Inuyasha não costumava ser paciente quando escutava desaforos, mas pela Kagome resolveu ignorar as provocações do homem que estava no carro.

- Chegamos! – Kagome disse aos parentes.

- Vou sair logo e pegar as malas. – A paciência do namorado de Rin não era uma das melhores.

- Desculpe por ele, Inuyasha... – Rin disse constrangida antes de sair do carro e despedir-se dele e de um Ken adormecido.

A amada do hanyou foi a última a sair. Ela estava no banco do carona, pronta para ir embora quando decidiu dar uma última olhada em Ken dormindo no banco de trás e depois em Inuyasha. Ele a olhava fixamente.

- Eu acho que temos algo a ser tratado, não é? – Ele inclinou um pouco o tronco para frente, aproximando-se da mulher de forma sugestiva.

A essa altura seu coração já estava descompassado, ela completou o espaço entre eles roçando levemente seus lábios nos dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso para provoca-lo, fazia também insegura de finalizar o ato que começara.

"_Mais um amor proibido..." –_ Foi a última coisa que Inuyasha pensou antes de perder os sentidos com o toque suave dos lábios da humana. Sem muito alarde, mas também com toda a vontade, beijou a mulher intensamente.

O sabor de sua amada era do jeito que imaginava; doce e viciante. Beija-la tinha sido a vontade dele durante um bom tempo, e nada melhor do que um desejo realizado para espantar tudo o que havia assombrado sua vida durante os anos em que não teve a sorte de ter Kagome ao seu lado.

Ela estava adorando aquilo. Os lábios do hanyou, as carícias, o momento que finalmente tiveram. Ela imaginava que o beijo desta criatura seria quente daquele jeito, mas havia algo a mais... Algo que com Kouga não havia sentido. Um sentimento vicioso e ao mesmo tempo puro, ingênuo.

X-X-X-X-X

- Quem é aquele youkai desprezível que anda com a Kagome-chan? – Kohaku dizia incomodado depois de entrar no apartamento e largar as malas.

- Deixa de ser tão preconceituoso! – Aquilo realmente irritara a mais nova. – Além do mais, ele é um hanyou... E outra: por aqui você deve respeita-los como eles nos respeitam.

O homem manteve-se calado. Bem ou mal ela estava correta, mas ainda assim não ficara tão satisfeito com a relação que sua prima mais velha tinha com aquele hanyou.

- Só espero que Kagome saiba onde está se metendo... – Provocou o rapaz.

- E eu só espero que você não se meta na vida dela. – Ela o olhou com ignorância.

Aquilo comoveu o humano, que resolveu abraçar sua namorada e pedir desculpas através de carinhosos gestos. Ela preferiu não seguir adiante com a boba discussão e aceitou os gestos.

Depois de alguns minutos pôde-se ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo. Era Kagome, e seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes como nunca.

Como Kohaku havia ido tomar um banho, apenas Rin presenciava o momento em que sua irmã entrou na sala junto com várias estrelas e um arco íris em volta de sua cabeça, pois era como se ela estivesse mesmo rodeada desses fenômenos.

- Nossa, você tá tão... – Rin não encontrou palavra que a decifrasse.

A mais velha nada disse, apenas sentou no sofá e deu um suspiro longo. Depois de ter ignorado a fala da irmã, resolveu olha-la com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Ei, o que aconteceu, nee-chan? Conte-me agora! – A mais nova indagou sentando-se ao lado da outra.

- Ele é... O beijo dele é como... E de um jeito que... – Depois de diversas tentativas falhas de explicar o que houve, ela atirou. – Ai, eu estou tão apaixonada!

- O que? Como assim? Já? – Assim como a irmã, não sabia como falar, nesse caso, não sabia o que perguntar primeiro.

- Desde que o conheci... Você sabe... Eu o achava um pedaço de mau caminho... – Corou levemente enquanto admitia, mesmo sabendo que a irmã já sabia. – Mas os momentos que consequentemente passamos juntos por causa do Kentaro, me fizeram ver que ele é alguém muito digno, mesmo depois de tudo que passou e principalmente muito carinhoso... Eu sinto que ele sabe cuidar de quem ele ama, e se ele cuida de mim é porque ele me ama...

- E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de **você** amá-lo?

- Eu... Não sei... – Abaixou a cabeça desolada por não conseguir explicar o que sente. – Eu só sei que não quero vê-lo jamais com outra mulher a não ser comigo... E eu quero ser dele...

- Kagome, você já amou alguém de verdade? Quero dizer... Já sentiu por outra pessoa o que sente por ele? – Rin parecia uma expert no assunto, quando na verdade não sabia solucionar o próprio problema.

- Não...

- Então ele é com quem você deve ficar... Mas não poderá cometer o mesmo erro que cometeu com o Kouga...

- O que?

- Vai ter que encarar os opositores desse romance. – Rin estava aconselhando sua irmã com determinação.

- É... Eu sei, e eu vou fazer isso, porque por ele vale à pena! – A determinação da mulher era tanta que encheu o peito para falar.

A irmã mais nova riu da situação, arrancando depois uma risada da mais velha. Logo a deixou na sala enquanto ia para o quarto arrumar-se para dormir. Era bom saber que Kagome finalmente achou o alguém certo, mesmo sendo um hanyou... O importante era se sentir bem ao lado de quem se ama.

Falando em "quem se ama"... Já fazia tanto tempo que não via Sesshomaru que já estava se sentindo incompleta, mesmo relutando contra essa sensação. O namoro com Kohaku era bom, mas não o suficiente para apagar o seu youkai favorito de sua mente... Foi exatamente como ela esperava... Uma semana se passou e nada mudou... Era fato de que ela estava sendo precipitada ao exigir uma mudança tão rápida, por isso iria levar o namoro mais a diante. A esperança de esquecê-lo ainda não morreu.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Segunda de manhã. Não era seu dia de aula, mas sempre ia ao trabalho tratar da parte administrativa, tinha que estar sempre atento a todos os cantos de sua propriedade se quisesse continuar com a boa reputação da universidade. O fato de ele nunca sair de seu escritório particular dava a impressão de que ele não estava ali, pelo menos para os alunos.

Foi acreditando nisso que Rin resolveu ir à aula apesar de ainda ter malas para desfazer. Aceitou a companhia de seu namorado até a universidade pelo menos para se distraída o máximo possível. Eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, já próximos ao local.

- Ele estuda com você? – O namorado perguntou repentinamente.

- Quem? – Temia ser quem ela pensava...

- O cara que você gosta. – Tentou agir com naturalidade, mesmo tendo ciúmes do mesmo.

- N... Não... – Ela não podia falar que era um professor porque já daria para deduzir que era um youkai, e seu namorado não toleraria isto.

- De onde ele é? – Sua curiosidade não havia minimizado.

- Kohaku... – A jovem parou no portão da universidade e em frente ao seu namorado. O olhou nos olhos com relutância e fingiu uma tristeza, para mascarar a real sensação de pânico com as perguntas dele sobre Sesshomaru. – Eu não gosto de tocar nesse assunto... Quanto mais você fala dele é pior para mim...

- Desculpe, meu anjo. – Ele sentiu-se culpado pelo que causara nela e então a abraçou ternamente. – Você sabe que só o que eu quero é o seu bem...

Como forma de despedida o casal se beijou. Rin apoiava as mãos nos ombros de Kohaku e ele acariciava as costas dela.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Assim que se aproximou da janela do escritório pode sentir rapidamente o cheiro de Rin vindo lá de fora. Certificou-se de que estava bem escondido atrás da cortina para poder espioná-la através da janela. Ela estava acompanhada, nessa hora sentiu uma fúria mortal.

- Quem é aquele verme? – Disse em voz alta cerrando os punhos.

Não esperava ver o que viu após sua fala. A garota estava beijando o rapaz apaixonadamente. O que sentiu foi pior do que quando pegou Kagura na cama com Naraku. Por que sua linda Rin estava fazendo isso com ele? Talvez estivesse mais do que na hora de conta-la o quanto sentiu sua falta... Para ver se ela voltaria a suprir os sentimentos que sentia por ele...

De uma coisa ele estava certo: Não deixaria Rin escapar por nada e ninguém.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome levantou melhor do que nunca naquela segunda-feira. Assim que viu o celular, deparou-se com a linda mensagem de Inuyasha.

_Bom dia, princesa._

_Hoje eu e Kentaro iremos ao parque, espero que possamos te encontrar por lá... Estou mais que ansioso para ver-te novamente. Você não saiu da minha cabeça esta noite..._

_Beijos, Inuyasha._

Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou seu café e arrumou-se para ir correndo ao parque. Ela correu, literalmente, parecia que se ela não chegasse lá o mais rápido possível o mundo iria acabar.

- Papai, olha lá! – Kentaro parou com a tentativa inútil de tentar escalar a árvore para admirar sua Ka-chan, vindo na direção de seu pai.

- Eu já vi, filho. – Ele respondeu o menino, mas o olhar continuou fixo na mulher de sua vida, e o sorriso tomara conta de seu rosto.

Ela chegou ofegante, mas com um sorriso abobado no rosto. Pela primeira vez abraçou Inuyasha primeiro que Kentaro. Ele retribuiu satisfeito e deu um leve selinho em seus lábios.

- Por que veio correndo? – O hanyou perguntou.

Ela finalmente se tocou que não precisava ter vindo correndo... Mas sua ansiedade foi tanta... – Eu não sei... – Sua resposta sem nexo fez com que seu amado desse uma boa risada.

- Você é louca! – O comentário dele também a fizera rir.

- Ei, Ka-chan, fala comigo! – Ken surgiu no meio do abraço dos dois e abraçou sua amiga.

- Olá, meu pequeno! – O beijou delicadamente na testa. – Você achou que eu não ia falar com você é?

- Achei... Porque agora você fica beijando o papai igual na novela... – O menino surpreendeu tanto o hanyou quanto a mulher com o comentário.

- Você... Você não estava dormindo? – Kagome perguntou envergonhada.

- Eu estava só fingindo, eu vi tudo! – Essa confissão deixou o casal mais corado ainda. – Eu até ouvi o papai ficar falando sozinho no carro depois... – Acusou o pai e depois tentou imitar seu timbre de voz. – "Eu nunca pensei que iria me apaixonar por outra humana novamente..." "Dessa vez vai dar certo, porque a Kagome é muito melhor que a Kikyou...".

O hanyou não sabia aonde enfiar a cara, apenas olhou para sua amada muito constrangido. Esta sorriu para ele orgulhosa tentando mostrar que nada tinha de vergonhoso naquilo.

- E o que você acha sobre o seu pai gostar de mim? – A mulher perguntou naturalmente ao menino.

- Eu acho muito legal, porque se vocês forem namorados eu vou poder te chamar de mamãe! – Ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

O olhar de Kagome com a resposta dele parecia o mesmo, radiante. Mas antes que ela falasse algo, o hanyou tomou a frente. – E você ficaria muito feliz, não é?

- Uhum! – Ele já parecia estar feliz apenas com aquele momento.

O menino deu a mão esquerda para seu pai e a direita para Kagome. Essa era a parte do dia que ele mais gostava: Andar com os dois pelo parque inventando histórias de fantasmas e de cavaleiros.

X-X-X-X-X-X

O sinal do horário de almoço já havia tocado, este seria um bom momento para Rin aproximar-se um pouco das meninas e tentar se distrair quase que o tempo todo. Depois que contou do seu novo namorado, elas pareciam surgir cada vez mais com perguntas inusitadas, aquilo a divertia de certo modo.

Mas por algum motivo elas sumiram, talvez estivessem se agarrando por ai com alguns dos professores youkais com quem mantinham relacionamentos sem compromissos e ultrassecretos. Por que a deixaram sozinha? Andando por um corredor deserto, com o intuito de cortar caminho para o refeitório, ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo. Estava encrencada, pois aquela área era a administrativa, onde humanos só deviam passar por ali se tivesse algo a ser resolvido nesse ramo.

- Rin! – Aquela voz firme e inexpressiva a chamou.

Ela respirou fundo e recusou-se a olhar para trás. Ela sabia muito bem quem era, e este seria o último ser com quem queria falar no momento.

O youkai olhou para os lados e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Partindo desta conclusão, foi até a jovem e a puxou com precisão para dentro de sua sala. Assim que fechou a porta a soltou.

- O que... O que você quer comigo? – Ela estava apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo sem reação pela forte pegada de seu amado. Evitava o olhar nos olhos.

- Eu quero esclarecer o que há entre nós. – Disse ainda inexpressivo.

**Notas:**

**Oh my... Rin tem o youkai dos meus sonhos e ainda pensa em resistir? Eu já teria mandado o Kohaku de volta para casa de gaivota kkkk.**

**E o Inu? Consegue ficar cada vez mais irresistível também... A única diferença é que K-chan não perde tempo hihihi.**

**Até o próximo cap, pessoal e desculpe-me pela demora de mais de 2 dias T.T**


	7. O que eu sinto por você

**Acho que vou prolongar meu tempo de postagem para 5 dias... Está começando a ficar complicado desencadear a história da fic e também estou em semanas de teste... Fora que estou planejando uma super festa para mim e já é mês que vem, tal mês que tenho prova de vestibular... Enfim... Tá tudo corrido T.T  
Vou tentar não prolongar mais que esses 5 dias, mas não hesitarei caso eu não consiga /:  
Enfim... Ainda assim o cap está muito bom, aproveitem e boa leitura xD**

_**Cap VII**_

- Não há nada entre nós! – Ela cometeu o grave erro de olhá-lo nos olhos para bronqueá-lo. Logo seu corpo estremeceu e sua voz se calou.

Ele fazia questão de corresponder o olhar fixo da menina. Indiscretamente aproximava-se dela, e cada vez mais seu olhar se transformava em algo próximo a ternura. – Sabe, Rin... Eu jamais imaginei que iria sentir por uma humana o que eu sinto por você.

Cada palavra que saía dos lábios daquele youkai a deixava com os batimentos acelerados. Estava boquiaberta, tentando fazer com que alguma fala saísse, mas nada acontecia. Então ele continuou.

- Começou de maneira repentina, mas que se expandiu muito rápido. Algo que eu não senti nem pela Kagura quando éramos casados... – Sua voz aos poucos ia suavizando. – Eu não posso admitir que fique longe de mim, como ficou nesses últimos dias... Eu odeio ter que confessar... Mas... – Ele agora evitou a olhar, deixando que sua franja tampasse seus olhos. – Eu dependo de você... Como dependo do ar que respiro.

Ela arregalou os olhos espontaneamente. Ela sentia um misto de alegria e tristeza a dominar. Então ele precisava dela da mesma maneira em que ela precisou dele durante anos? Do jeito que ainda precisava? Seus pensamentos a estavam deixando em inércia. Parecia que ali só tinha o corpo de Rin e que sua alma estava vagando por ai.

- Rin, por favor, diga alguma coisa! – Ele pegou nos braços dela e a sacudiu.

Isso a fez acordar, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma de antes.

- O seu silêncio me deixa transtornado... – Ele parecia tentar controlar os ânimos agora.

- Então você... É capaz de amar? – Essa pergunta ridícula, mas defensiva foi a única coisa que saiu da boca da jovem.

- Eu não era... Até notar você... – Seu jeito frio parecia ter desaparecido ali. Estava com a voz mais suave e o olhar mais apaixonado. Este era um lado cujo não desejava mostrar a ninguém, mas Rin despertava o desejo de querer mostra-lo pelo menos a ela.

Ela sorriu com a maior sinceridade do mundo. Arriscou acariciar suavemente o rosto do youkai com uma das mãos. Para sua surpresa ele também sorriu, mas seu sorriso era diferente de todos os outros que ela havia visto. Era tão único, tão dela...

X-X-X-X-X-X

No mesmo momento em que Sesshomaru encontrava-se um tanto quanto ocupado em seu escritório, uma linda mulher que aparentava ter seus 35 anos, de pele pálida e com longos cabelos lisos e pretos passou pela porta da frente da universidade, vagando um pouco perdida pelo local. Para sua sorte (ou azar), esbarrou-se em Kouga, que muito educado pediu desculpas a mesma.

- Desculpe-me o ocorrido, eu estava distraído. – Ele confessou.

- Não há do que desculpar-se... – Assim que viu alguns livros na mão de Kouga, deduziu que era um professor - Professor...? – Era uma forma indireta de perguntar seu nome.

- Kouga, prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimento. – Posso ajudar em algo, senhorita?

- Acho que sim... – Suspirou antes de continuar. – Eu estou procurando por um youkai que é irmão de Inuyasha... – A mulher parecia puxar um fio da memória. – Acho que seu nome é Sesshomaru... Conhece?

"_Inuyasha? O mesmo que roubou a minha Kagome... Irmão de Sesshomaru? Um hanyou irmão do tão orgulhoso Taisho? Mas por que ele nunca falou nada sobre isso?" – _Kouga perdeu-se em seus pensamentos.

- Acho que você não o conhece, não é mesmo? – A mulher balbuciou.

- Claro que o conheço. – Sua voz soava tensa agora. – Ele é o grande comandante por aqui... Mas... Eu acho que se está procurando saber algo sobre Inuyasha, ele não saberá te informar nada, já que ele sequer cita ter um irmão...

- Ah é? Ouvi dizer que eles não se falam... Mas pelo menos pensei que ele soubesse onde Inuyasha mora para eu poder rever o meu filho e ele, claro...

- Eu... Posso ajudar. – Sua tensão havia ido embora, depois de pensar que esta mulher seria sua grande peça para ter sua amada de volta e afastar Inuyasha e Kentaro de vez. – Eu sei onde esse cara mora. – Sorriu maquiavélico.

- Verdade? – A esperança da mulher pulava diante de seus olhos castanhos vagos, que agora eram brilhantes. – Sabe dizer se ele tem um filho chamado Kentaro?

- Sim, um menino com aparentemente 6 anos, bem parecido com a senhorita até. – Sorriu conquistador. – Eu tenho certeza de que este é o mesmo Inuyasha que... – Fingiu estar deprimido e abaixou a cabeça para continuar. – Tirou a Kagome de mim...

- Como assim? – Agora a mulher parecia curiosa. – Você tem tempo livre para explicar-me melhor a história?

- Claro! – Fez um sinal com a cabeça como um pedido para que a mulher o seguisse. – Estou no horário de almoço, quer almoçar comigo?

- Sim... Acho que temos muito que conversar, não é? – A fisionomia daquela mulher parecia tão maléfica quanto à dele anteriormente. Havia uma certa confiança em ambos de que poderiam ser bons aliados para conseguirem o que fosse.

Depois de uma versão resumida de como Inuyasha, Kagome e Kentaro se conheceram, com direito a desabafo em relação ao motivo pelo qual sua amada optou por terminar com ele, Kouga conseguiu (como imaginava) uma forte aliada contra a união desse casal.

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que essa garota está sendo enxerida ao tentar ocupar o meu lugar na vida dos meus homens. – A mulher bebeu o último gole do suco de laranja muito convicta de sua opinião.

- Eu também acho que ela não deveria ter levado a amizade tão adiante... Mas parece também que esse Inuyasha fez questão de estar sempre por perto. – Kouga culpou também o hanyou.

- Precisamos por as coisas no lugar. – Ela apoiou os dois braços na mesa, aproximando-se dele para cochichar. – Ela tem que voltar para você... E o Inuyasha para mim... Custe o que custar.

Kouga adorou ouvir isso. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e descontraído olhou para o relógio. – Concordo plenamente com a senhorita... Mas agora tenho que ir...

- Tudo bem... Então eu te encontro aqui depois que sair do trabalho para levar-me até a casa dele? – Ela perguntou.

- Afirmativo... Mas antes... Qual é o seu nome?

- Kikyou. – O sorriso dela completou a resposta.

- Então até mais tarde, senhorita Kikyou. – O youkai levantou-se da mesa e despediu-se da humana, que logo saiu dali, procurando certificar-se de que ninguém havia prestado atenção em seu encontro com Kouga.

"_Oras... Então quer dizer que tenho uma concorrente? Kouga que me perdoe, mas ela vai ser eliminada de qualquer jeito... Mesmo que o prejudique..." –_ Pensando nisso pegou sua bolsa e entrou no carro, indo em direção ao hotel onde estava hospedada.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu me sinto um insano... Isso que está acontecendo agora foge de tudo o que eu gostaria de seguir na minha vida. – Apesar de estas serem palavras contraditórias, ele ainda sorria. – Mas seu eu seguir a vida como planejei... Sem você... Serei mais insano ainda...

- Eu... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... Eu estou tão confusa... – Ela poderia dizer tudo, menos que o amava.

- Eu a vi com um humano hoje. – Ao lembrar-se resolveu afastar seu corpo do da jovem, em forma de respeito. – Ele deve ser seu namorado... – sua voz entristeceu.

- É... Mas... – Ela não queria perder essa oportunidade, mesmo quando a razão a mandava sair dali e nunca mais olhar para ele. – Eu não o amo... Apesar de querer amá-lo.

Ele era esperto demais para deduzir que: - Você então está tentando esquecer o que sente por mim através de um namoro forçado? – Ele pareceu ofendido.

- É... – Percebendo a ofensa que o causou, decidiu se defender. – Você detesta os humanos, convive por obrigação, não alimenta nenhum tipo de afeição por ninguém. É frio e solitário... Como eu fui me deixar levar por alguém como você eu não sei... Mas eu sei que te amar é a coisa mais insensata que eu já fiz na minha vida... É um amor que eu imaginei nunca ser correspondido. – Pausou para respirar e segurar o choro. – Mas agora você vem com todas essas palavras, acabando com tudo que eu estava determinada a fazer... Tirando o meu chão, e ainda acha que o que eu estou fazendo é errado?

O silêncio pairou ali, ele não havia pensado por esse lado...

- Eu não quis dizer que estava errada... Só que eu estou com raiva por te ver com outro humano...

- Isso se chama ciúmes. – Ela o interrompeu. – E isso era o que eu sentia quando todas as meninas pareciam querer avançar para cima de você.

A confissão repentina fez o youkai rir divertido. Ele se recompôs para voltar a falar. – Eu posso odiar os humanos, ser frio e solitário... Mas eu não deixaria que essas características a atingissem.

- E como eu iria adivinhar isso? – Ela parecia incomodada. – Agora eu estou namorando enquanto poderia estar com você! – Deixou escapar.

- Você está comigo agora. – Sesshomaru levantou o rosto da jovem com as duas mãos e a beijou.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A campainha tocou e seu corpo estremeceu de tensão. Era a primeira vez que iria estar com Inuyasha sem Kentaro por perto, pois o menino tinha ido à escola. Estava nervosa, mas esta era uma sensação que a agradava muito. Havia marcado esse almoço porque sabia que ninguém estaria em casa neste horário e também porque era o dia de folga do hanyou...

Unindo o útil ao agradável, Kagome aproveitou esses últimos dias de suas próprias férias para aproximar-se definitivamente de seu suposto amado.

- Boa tarde, Inu – Ela atendeu a porta com um sorriso de ponta a ponta antes mesmo de notar o que ele tinha nas mãos.

- Boa tarde, linda. – Ele entregou carinhosamente um buquê de rosas para ela. – Trouxe para você...

- Oh! Que lindas! – Estava abobada sentindo o cheiro das flores. – Vem, entra!

Enquanto ela acoplava as lindas flores num vaso com água, o rapaz entrava tímido no apartamento, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

- Hummm... O cheiro aqui está muito bom! – Ele comentou sorrindo.

- Espero que goste também da comida! – Sorriu de volta.

Inuyasha lavou as mãos e acompanhou a mulher à mesa. Almoçavam como um lindo casal, um de frente para o outro, sempre com algumas pegadas e carícias delicadas nas mãos. Para o agrado da mulher, o hanyou pareceu estar muito satisfeito tanto com a comida quanto com sua presença.

Depois de tudo arrumado na cozinha, foram para a sala conversar mais sobre assuntos supérfluos. Pelo menos era isso que a mulher imaginava... Imaginou errado.

- Kagome... – O hanyou enlaçou um dos braços em volta do pescoço da mulher enquanto estavam sentados no sofá. Ele olhava fixamente em seus olhos. – Cada minuto que passamos juntos eu tenho mais certeza de que eu não desejo mais ninguém além de você.

Tal confissão arrancou um suspiro discreto da humana... Como na maioria das vezes em que estava perto dele, seu coração estava acelerado, descontrolado. – Eu... Também estou certa de que te quero...

Ambos sorriram um para o outro. Inuyasha parecia tão sereno, tão feliz... E a mulher não parecia muito diferente dele. Quando estavam juntos, seus passados pareciam sumir para nunca mais voltar a atormentá-los. Ele sabia que Kagome seria a solução de todas as suas noites frias e solitárias... Ela sabia que estar com Inuyasha a faria sentir-se muito mais segura, bem longe de ser atacada e morta pelo youkai que matou seus pais, o mesmo que a assombrava nos incontáveis pesadelos que passou a ter desde menina.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Uma vez de muitas outras, era o que desejavam. O beijo foi mais ardente do que o primeiro, e assim ela teve a certeza de que ele a queria possuir. Ótimo. Ela também queria que ele a possuísse... Arranhou as costas dele levemente por cima da camisa, pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e, por fim, afastou levemente os lábios dos dele para gemer seu nome num sussurro.

Isso foi o suficiente para tirar o hanyou de sua sanidade. Entreabriu os olhos para observar os lábios rosados de sua amada, isso o fez delirar. O cheiro que a mulher exalava o deixava em transe, precisava dar-lhe o que pedia através de sinais. Segurou-a pelas coxas e a colocou em seu colo, adentrando descaradamente as mãos pelo short -largo nas pernas - de Kagome, proporcionando-a deliciosas carícias e apertões na área.

Ele não seria seu primeiro youkai e muito menos sua primeira relação, mas estava determinada a fazer dele o único a partir de agora... Só faltava o ato de consumação para Kagome ter certeza de que era ele o amor de sua vida. Tal ato que estava prestes a acontecer naquele momento.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Dessa vez o beijo foi retribuído, deixando ambos em êxtase. O youkai a tratava como nunca tratou outra criatura antes. Acariciava as laterais do corpo daquela linda moça com muita delicadeza e o mantinha colado ao seu. Invasivamente uma de suas mãos passeava pelas costas de Rin por dentro da blusa.

Ela apenas apoiava as mãos nos braços másculos de Sesshomaru e quando as carícias adentraram sua blusa, ela apertou-os. Aquele beijo a endoidecia, seu corpo já estava todo arrepiado e desejava muito mais daquele youkai. Depois que os lábios da criatura desceram para seu pescoço dando-lhe leves mordidas e chupões, não conseguiu segurar um gemido manhoso. O som que saíra de seus próprios lábios a tirou do transe. O empurrou com o resto das forças que tinha para longe.

- Sesshomaru...- Ela parecia assustada, mas não como no dia do píer. Ela parecia surpresa de modo positivo.

Ele apenas sorriu, segurando uma das mãos da jovem para beija-la como um bom cavalheiro. – Não pense que deixarei você nos braços daquele seu namorado... Em breve você será a minha Rin.

A jovem corou violentamente. Não sabia como agir depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer entre ela e seu amado. Ela apenas virou de costas para sair pela porta. Numa fração de segundos ele segurou o rosto dela e beijou sua bochecha, sussurrando no pé do ouvido: - Boa aula.

A aula! Tinha até esquecido que estava na universidade. Antes de sair deixou um sorriso para o youkai... Depois que voltou para a sala de aula não conseguiu prestar mais a atenção em absolutamente nada. Ela só lembrava-se do beijo de seu amado, que muitas iriam a invejar se soubessem...

X-X-X-X-X-X

O final da tarde estava dando lugar a uma linda noite estrelada. Inuyasha nem acreditava que um pouco mais cedo havia feito o que sempre desejou desde que soube o que Kagome significava para ele. Nas diversas vezes em que passava pela janela, olhava para o céu e sorria vagamente... Definitivamente estava nas nuvens, pena que teve de descer delas para cuidar de Kentaro... Recebeu uma mensagem:

_Boa noite, Inu._

_Eu gostei muito da tarde que passamos juntos, e tenho que confessar que já estou sentindo sua falta e também do Ken..._

_Não diga nada a ele, mas eu estou indo até aí para jantarmos juntos, tudo bem?_

_Até daqui a pouco... Amo-te._

"_Amo-te". _Ele não parava de ler isto... Será mesmo que ela quis escrever esta frase? O amava também?

A campainha do apartamento tocou. Antes que o hanyou fosse atender, seu filho já estava destrancando a porta para receber a visita. Ele pensava ser sua Ka-chan, mas seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco ao ver que não era ela.

- Meu... Meu filho lindo! – A mulher abaixou na altura do pequeno e o abraçou apertado.

Inuyasha assistia aquilo sem acreditar. Estava espantado, sem reação. Não queria aquela mulher ali de jeito nenhum. Não agora que sua vida começou a andar. Esperava receber sua Kagome para jantar e não Kikyou.

- Filho? – O garoto afastou-se um pouco assustado da mulher. Correu para trás do pai dele.

A mulher levantou-se e entrou de modo deselegante no apartamento, deixando a porta aberta. Jogou umas malas no sofá e parou de frente para o hanyou. – Eu voltei, meu amor! – Sorriu como se nada de ruim tivesse feito àqueles dois.

- Não devia. – Tanto sua voz quanto sua expressão eram sérias. – Por mim você poderia sumir para sempre... Isso só melhoraria as coisas para mim e para o meu filho.

- Não se faça de orgulhoso, Inuyasha... Sei que sentiu minha falta muito mais do que eu posso imaginar. – Novamente voltou a olhar para o menino. – E você também, não é? Não sentiu falta da mamãe?

Kentaro estava muito confuso. Não se lembrava de nada sobre aquela mulher. Desde que "deu-se por gente" só tinha o seu pai, que nunca falou sobre a mãe para ele. Seu pequeno coração batia forte, não sabia se era de felicidade ou de medo... Escondeu-se mais ainda atrás do corpo de Inuyasha.

- Ele não fala não? – Perguntou para o hanyou em forma de deboche. Óbvio que ele não gostou nada daquilo.

- Não com estranhos, que é o seu caso, já que o largou comigo sem pouco se importar. – Sua voz soava semelhante à de seu irmão Sesshomaru, sério e frio. – Será que eu vou ter que desenhar para você entender que não é bem-vinda aqui?

A mulher fez-se de ofendida e seus olhos começaram a marejar. – Você não quer nem saber o que realmente aconteceu para eu ter feito o que fiz?

- Poderia ter acontecido tudo com você, mas uma mãe de verdade jamais abandona seu filho! – Inuyasha exaltou-se.

- Mas eu estou arrependida! – Kikyou também gritou. – Deixa de ser orgulhoso e me perdoa logo! Eu só quero ser feliz ao seu lado e ao lado do nosso filho!

O filho ficou assustado com os gritos, começou a chorar silenciosamente, assistindo a briga de seu pai com sua suposta mãe. Estava perdido, queria abraçar somente a uma pessoa agora... Olhou para a porta pedindo um milagre para que Ka-chan aparecesse ali. Surpreendeu-se ao ver seu milagre concedido, ela estava lá, imperceptível aos olhos e olfato do hanyou.

- Eu amei você como nunca havia amado alguém antes, Kikyou... Você era a única coisa que importava para mim depois que eu fui rejeitado tanto pela família do meu pai quanto pela família da minha mãe... Eu cresci tendo sã consciência de que iria morrer sozinho... – Pausou para evitar fraquejar. – Mas aí eu te conheci e eu pensei que eu era o ser mais feliz do planeta... Eu tinha uma mulher linda e grávida... Mas você me iludiu... Eu sofri por todos esses anos, tentando transparecer alegria para o Kentaro, para que ele não sofresse tanto quanto eu ao saber que sua mãe só enganou a mim e a ele!

Neste último grito o garoto correu para os braços de Kagome, que assistia tudo aquilo paralisada. Ela apenas mexeu-se para pegar o menino no colo, tapar seus ouvidos e deitar a cabeça dele em seu ombro, acalentando-o. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e úmidos devido às lágrimas que ali estavam depositadas.

O movimento de Kentaro indo diretamente para a porta tirou a atenção de seus pais, que rapidamente olharam para aquela direção, notando a presença da jovem mulher ali.

O primeiro a notar foi Inuyasha. Estava inconformado com o fato de não ter sentindo a presença de sua amada. – Ka...Kagome...

**Notas:**

**Essa chata da Kikyou tinha que aparecer né T.T (Kikyou é minha segunda personagem preferida do anime, mas ainda assim acho que ela é o maior obstáculo no relacionamento de Inu e Kagome u.u)****  
****Sesshy e Rin... Puts, até que enfim um beijo né! u.u Super shippando o casal aqui *-*****  
****Até o próximo cap, gente o/**


	8. Estrelas

**Finalmente um tempo para postar, nem acredito! T.T So sorry pela demora, pessoal... Mas parece que o tempo encurta quando vem chegando perto das provas de vestibular! Isso é assustador... Enfim... Irei responder a review que Isis Silvermoon me deixou e eu acabei postando o cap anterior sem respondê-la (pode me bater):**

**Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, linda! Irei postar o mais rápido possível sempre, ok? Faça bom proveito deste cap S2**

_**Cap VIII**_

O primeiro a notar foi Inuyasha. Estava inconformado com o fato de não ter sentindo a presença de sua amada. – Ka...Kagome...

- Eu acho que vocês deviam conversar civilizadamente e longe do Kentaro... Ele é só uma criança, não merece ouvir tudo isso. – A expressão isenta de qualquer sentimento da mulher atormentou seu amado.

- Não tenho nada mais para conversar com essa mulher. – Ele encarava mortalmente a mãe de seu filho. – Ela já devia ter saído daqui faz tempo.

Kikyou notou a perturbação de ambos com sua presença ali, mas resolveu ignorar isto. Precisava conquistar novamente seu hanyou e de brinde o seu filho. Havia de arrumar uma boa desculpa para não afastar-se deles tão cedo. – Eu... Não vou embora sem o meu filho então.

O menino apertou-se mais nos braços de Kagome e cochichou para que somente a mesma ouvisse. – Eu não quero ir com ela, Ka-chan, eu prefiro você.

- Você não pode chegar aqui do nada e simplesmente exigir que o menino vá com você quando ele nem ao menos quer ir. – Kagome foi firme. Firme pelo Kentaro.

- Não se meta no assunto da nossa família, garota enxerida! – A mulher estava dando passos para aproximar-se da outra, com a intenção de agredi-la de alguma forma.

Inuyasha a impediu segurando-a pelo pulso. – O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Eu só vou pegar o meu filho! – Defendeu-se.

- Eu quero ficar com a Ka-chan e não com você! – O pequeno expressou-se para a mãe num tom exaltado.

Kikyou suspirou. Sabia que naquele momento não iria conseguir pontos positivos no relacionamento com seus _homens_. Mas jamais iria desistir. Teria que voltar com argumentos mais convincentes.

- Olha... Tudo bem, meu amor... – Sua fisionomia adotou algo mais meigo quando se dirigia ao menino. – Eu entendo que por não me conhecer direito fique desse jeito... Mas a mamãe vai voltar e nós vamos nos gostar muito ainda... Você vai ver. – Sorriu. Um sorriso que para o menino foi sincero, mas os dois adultos puderam ver o ar desafiador que o mesmo proporcionava.

- Não encha a cabeça do meu filho de caraminholas, Kikyou. – O hanyou foi até a porta, levando Kikyou forçadamente junto dele. – Sai daqui.

Mais uma vez ela sorriu para Kentaro, que por alguns segundos teve o olhar esperançoso sobre sua mãe. Ele sempre teve curiosidade de conhecê-la, e agora teria a oportunidade. Será que ela voltaria para passar o tempo com ele? No fundo de seu coração tão juvenil ele desejava isto.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Rin, o que está havendo contigo hoje? – Kohaku estava sentado na beira da cama da moça, enquanto a mesma parecia viajar em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava através da janela.

- Eu?... Nada... Eu estou bem... – Seu olhar não podia desviar-se das estrelas que naquela noite estavam muito atrativas. Ela realmente estava bem... Bem de um jeito que seu namorado não poderia nem sonhar que ela estava.

- Você está longe hoje... – O lindo homem resolveu levantar-se e ir até sua amada. – Sério... Está dispersa. Não quer me contar nada? – Agora ele a abraçava por trás, falando com os lábios colados no lóbulo de sua orelha direita.

Ela não tinha forças para reagir diante das ações de seu namorado. Estava sentindo-se uma traidora, estava sendo injusta... Mas ainda não era a hora de jogar tudo para o alto... Vai que o Sesshomaru muda de ideia... – É que a aula hoje foi bem cansativa... E não consegui descansar até agora...

- Quer que eu te ajude a relaxar? – Para facilitar, o homem já estava sem camisa. Ele agora segurava a barra da de sua namorada e tentava tira-la.

- Kohaku! – Rin afastou-se dele enquanto o repreendia. – Você sabe que... – corou. – Que eu nunca...

Ele jogou-se na cama desanimado. – É Rin... E você se esquece de que eu também sou... Porque fiquei te esperando... E agora você não me dá nenhuma brecha... – Ele apoiava a cabeça em seus braços musculosos, deitado de barriga para cima e mirando o teto.

- E precisa ser agora? Eu não falei que estava cansada? – Ela começava a se exaltar. – E para quê a pressa também? Nós começamos a namorar a pouquíssimo tempo.

- Mas nos conhecemos desde sempre. Não confia em mim? – Ele agora se sentava na cama, olhando para sua amada com um olhar piedoso.

- Não dramatize a situação Kohaku... – Bufou. – Eu só não estou preparada, tá bom? – Saiu do quarto e também do apartamento. Agora iria ao seu lugar de paz. Ao píer.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois que Kikyou fora embora, o clima entre Inuyasha e Kagome parecia ter voltado ao início. A mulher o tratava apenas como o pai do menino por quem ficou encantada, nada mais. Ficou amparando seu pequeno Kentaro e ignorando as investidas do hanyou até que o menino adormecesse tranquilo.

- Agora que ele está descansando eu vou embora. – Ela disse num tom calmo, mas triste. Não era desse jeito que queria despedir-se dele, mas estava com um sentimento de insegurança enorme.

- Por que está sendo tão fria? – Ele foi direto.

- Não estou sendo fria... Apenas estou respeitando o seu espaço, já que você e Kikyou tem algo a resolver. – Ela espelhou um pouco de seus ciúmes na frieza de sua fala.

- Nada tenho para resolver com essa mulher, Kagome. A única que eu quero é você... Não tenha dúvidas disto. – Ele tentava se aproximar de sua amada, mas a mesma dava passos para trás.

- Vocês... Tem um filho... Que é fruto de um amor muito forte, Inuyasha. – Suas próprias palavras a machucavam, mas não podia deixar de citá-las. – Vocês precisam encontrar uma solução pelo bem de Kentaro... E eu realmente estou sendo a intrometida da história...

Era só impressão ou os olhos da mulher estavam marejados? Não... Ele não desejava a dor dela... Não por fruto de seu passado. – Kagome, nada do que eu resolver com ela vai desencadear uma reconciliação... Agora que eu tenho você, não serei louco de trocá-la. – Segurou as mãos dela.

Ela se permitiu olhar nos olhos dele, que expressavam total sinceridade. –Inuyasha...

- Não vá embora assim... Eu quero que fique aqui comigo hoje... – Ele beijou os lábios de Kagome e depois balbuciou sua fala intercalada entre selinhos. – Hoje... Amanhã... E sempre...

Como poderia resistir a seu amado? Isto já se tornara algo fora de cogitação. Se fosse parar para pensar, ele realmente parecia ter deixado seu amor por Kikyou no passado... Ele merecia sua presença ali, o que não era nada a seu contragosto também... Kagome autojulgava-se como uma mulher madura... Então sua maturidade a pediu para que confiasse nele... Sua maturidade e sua vontade de estar do seu lado 24 horas por dia.

- Eu amo você, Kagome. – A voz suave de Inuyasha cantou nos ouvidos da mulher, que reabriu os olhos para mirá-lo.

- Eu também amo você, Inu. – Sorriu radiante. Por frações de segundos estava com os braços enlaçados no pescoço do hanyou enquanto o mesmo a carregava para seu quarto no colo.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Rin não costumava ir ao píer quando já estava de noite... Sua única distração era o Sol escondendo-se sob o horizonte e agora ele já estava desaparecido. Descobriu novos astros a serem apreciados... As estrelas a prendiam num mundo encantador. Encantador como aquele youkai, como o toque e o beijo dele... As estrelas, agora, a faziam lembra-se de seu amado e surpreendentemente doce Sesshomaru.

Assim que o cheiro de Rin instigou o olfato do youkai ele procurou observá-la pela janela. Apenas limitou-se em olhá-la porque junto do cheiro de sua amada também sentira o de outro humano: O de Kohaku. Ele sabia que a prejudicaria se aparecesse por lá... Mas isso não diminuiu seu desejo de pega-la em seus braços e voar para mais perto do céu, podendo oferecer-lhe a lua, as estrelas, seus beijos e algo mais. – É cada vez mais incontrolável... Rin... – Sesshomaru referia-se ao seu enorme desejo por ela.

Kohaku aproveitava a distração de Rin para aproximar-se imperceptível. Ficou a encarando de modo investigativo... Já que ela não lhe contava o que estava acontecendo, iria descobrir por si só.

Rin suspirou e sorriu. Sorriu para as estrelas ou porque se lembrou de um doce olhar que nunca imaginara presenciar em sua vida? A beleza era a mesma, por isso era indistinguível tal resposta. – Sesshomaru... – sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos como se estivesse chamando por ele.

Nessa mesma hora o youkai arrepiou-se. Com sua audição apurada pudera ouvir o chamado de sua humana favorita. Ele sentia uma mistura de satisfação por ela estar pensando nele, desejo pelo sussurro provocante e agonia por não poder atender seu chamado. Seu autocontrole havia ido embora... Ele a queria ali e agora. Estava determinado a ir até lá... Mas novamente Kohaku pareceu entrar em seu caminho. A razão voltou a falar mais que o coração. Limitou-se a observa-los, novamente.

- Sesshomaru é o nome dele? – Kohaku resolveu interromper o momento de paz de Rin.

Ela assustou-se ao ouvir sua voz. Esperava que outro alguém aparecesse... – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu te segui para garantir que não faria nada perigoso. – Inventou.

- E desde quando eu preciso de babá? – Ela levantou e cruzou os braços indignada.

- Rin, não fuja do assunto! – Arrumou um ótimo argumento para a grosseria da menina. – É por esse Sesshomaru que está apaixonada?

- Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de contar a você. – Adotou a frieza de seu amado.

- Então quer dizer que é, já que não admite! – Já Kohaku expressava todo seu ciúme.

- Pode não ser... Eu até contaria qualquer coisa para você se não fosse tão perseguidor... – Ainda falava friamente. – Ora! Eu não preciso de alguém que fica me perseguindo, me pressionando o tempo todo... Eu não abrirei mão do meu espaço por ninguém, Kohaku... Então quando eu quiser ficar sozinha, me deixe sozinha!

- Eu só quero o seu bem, quero te ajudar a esquecer-se desse cara... Foi o que eu te prometi... Por isso me preocupo o tempo todo, Rin... – Kohaku amansou a voz.

- Eu sei... Mas qualquer um precisa de seu momento só para espairecer... É só isso que te peço. – Rin parecia estar mais calma também.

- São nesses momentos em que tudo o que eu tento para fazer-te acabar com esse amor que você o reconstrói com todas as forças...

Aquilo era a pura verdade, mas o fato era que não queria mais esquecer seu amado youkai. Seria algo tão ruim a ser dito para alguém que viajou quilômetros para poder estar com você apenas por amor? Seria, claro!... Ela teria que esperar mais um pouco até terminar com seu primo.

- Nem sempre fico sozinha para pensar nele... – Ela mentiu, obviamente, mas precisava acalmá-lo. – Fico sozinha por mim... Porque preciso por os pensamentos em ordem e tudo mais. – Ela tentava convencê-lo com um abraço meigo.

- Prometa-me então que se esforçará ao máximo para esquecê-lo. – Ele retribuía o abraço de sua namorada.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Kohaku! – Fugiu da promessa porque seria impossível cumpri-la, mas conseguiu convencer seu namorado de que precisava de seu momento só.

O youkai sacou todas as jogadas de mestre que Rin fizera para admitir de forma indireta que não iria desistir de seu amor por ele. Sorriu vitorioso diante da situação, apesar de estar assistindo um abraço mais que amigável entre sua Rin e o namorado dela. No dia seguinte, na universade, iria parabeniza-la por isto... Aliás, iria recompensá-la...

X-X-X-X-X-X

Três meses se passaram rapidamente. E Kikyou estava mesmo investindo nos encontros com seu filho. Apesar de ser contra, Inuyasha acabava permitindo a pedido de seu filho... Afinal ela ainda era sua mãe... Não poderia privá-lo ainda mais de sua presença. Quase todo o fim de semana Ken saía com ela e estava se apegando cada vez mais. O único ponto positivo nisso tudo era que Kagome e Inuyasha tinham muito mais tempo a sós... O que fortaleceu o namoro de ambos, que já durava dois meses. Estavam sempre inventando programas novos para o fim de semana. Mesmo frustrada com a tentativa de conquista de Kikyou toda vez que via seu namorado e também as coisas que tentava dizer a Kentaro sobre ela, Kagome ignorava essas frustrações e buscava aproveitar o pouco tempo com seu "filho postiço" e o muito tempo com seu namorado.

Durante este período os encontros entre Rin e Sesshomaru eram cada vez mais frequentes. A moça já ia até a sala do mesmo por si só e sempre contava novidades que aconteciam consigo. O youkai parecia escuta-la animado e também tentava atualiza-la sobre sua vida chata e monótona administrando e ensinando na universidade. Estavam muito unidos, porém ainda secretos. Por serem muito discretos, os rápidos olhares em que trocavam durante as aulas passavam despercebidos diante dos outros, mas muito notável aos dois. Seus sinais eram como códigos, então estavam em contato sempre que podiam.

Para a infelicidade implícita de Rin, Kohaku estendeu sua estadia por lá por mais dois meses e meio, ou seja, iria embora só depois de duas semanas. E este estava notando a mudança de humor de sua namorada, mas não desrespeitava o espaço que ela havia pedido há meses atrás, apesar de querer muito espioná-la... Reparava que Rin sorria para o nada frequentemente e que o evitava incontáveis vezes... Estava indo à universidade todos os dias, sem sequer uma falta... Até os beijos entre ambos estavam extinguindo-se com a desculpa de que ela estava muito cansada.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Rin preparava-se para sair da universidade quando sentiu a mão firme de Sesshomaru puxa-la para debaixo de uma sombra de árvore. Não era um lugar escondido, mas discreto o suficiente para matar o insaciável e insano desejo daqueles dois.

Depois que o youkai encostou-se no tronco da árvore e apoiou o corpo da moça sobre o seu, beijou-a com carinho. As carícias dele limitavam-se entre o pescoço e o quadril de sua amada, até porque estavam "em público". A menina cessou o beijo num estalo de sanidade.

- Sesshy, estamos no meio de todos aqui! – Afastou-se o suficiente para parecer que estavam apenas conversando amigavelmente com aquela bela criatura. A única coisa que a entregava era sua voz ofegante e lábios rosados.

- O papel de preocupar-se em ser visto com humanos é meu, minha jasmim. – Brincou. Ninguém vira o sorriso e o modo gentil que ele a tratara ali. Rin o havia mudado muito, o desejo dele por ela os tornava mais público imperceptivelmente.

A humana riu. – Você é um bobo! – Ela sabia que sua risada o hipnotizava, por isso o fazia intencionalmente, para ver aqueles lindos olhos fixados em seu rosto. Sua risada se transformou em um sorriso terno.

Do portão de entrada da universidade, Kohaku assistia à cena da conversa, perplexo. O buquê lindo de rosas brancas que havia trazido para Rin agora estava contorcido nos braços forte do homem. Rin não poderia estar tão mudada por causa de um youkai... Pior... Por aquele youkai que seu namorado fizera questão de gravar em sua mente.

Quando se despediram, o homem fez questão de tornar-se visível para sua namorada. Apoiou a lateral do corpo em uma das plataformas que suportavam o portão e a olhou inexpressivo. Sesshomaru apenas virou as costas e entrou no local voltando ao seu estado normal de tratamento para com outras pessoas.

Rin recebeu Kohaku com um sorriso amarelo e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Não disfarçou a surpresa. – O que faz aqui? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar as flores.

- Três meses de namoro hoje... – Relembrou desanimado. – Mas você pouco se importa mesmo...

A expressão da moça indagava pena, o que o deixou mais furioso.

- Não sou digno de sua pena, Rin. – Ironizou.

- Pena? Não seja tolo... – Tentou disfarçar.

- Isso não importa. – Mudou o assunto. – O que fazia com aquele youkai?

Ela gelou. Tentou não mostrar seu pânico quando seu corpo arrepiou-se com a possibilidade de Kohaku descobrir algo. – Ele é meu professor, Kohaku. – Mascarou um tédio pela desconfiança dele.

- E por que conversavam afastados dos outros? Rindo como dois apaixonados...? – Não desviara um segundo sequer os olhos dos dela.

Ela demorou a responder, mas foi certeira na desculpa. – Eu tinha uma dúvida muito leiga... E ele riu por isso... Porque era algo tolo.

- Ele é o último youkai com quem deve ter contato, Rin. – Kohaku falou firme. – Ele só te causará mal e depois vai omitir tudo, como fez antes.

- "Como fez antes"? – Ela não tinha entendido esta parte.

- Eu não falarei mais nada. – Quando percebeu que havia falado demais, fingiu desprezo por sua namorada e saiu, mas antes a entregou a buquê.

A menina acompanhou com o olhar seu namorado afastando-se dali. Apenas seu olhar o seguia, porque sua visão estava vaga... Pensava incessante no que ele tinha acabado de falar sobre Sesshomaru. Rin havia o conhecido antes alguma vez em sua vida?

**Notas:**

**E essa cisma de Kohaku com Sesshomaru, hein? Será que tem ligação com a morte dos pais das meninas? Próximo capítulo vos aguarda... muhuhahahaha '-'**

**Cadê review? Estou ficando triste já... Sou muito dependente de vcs, leitoras... Não sumam T.T**


	9. Segredos

**Respondendo a Pri linda: Oi, Pri! Que bom que voltou a escrever para mim, estou feliz! Então Pri... Parte do seu pedido foi antendido, pois haverá muita fofura entre Sesshy e Rin nesse cap, eles realmente precisavam de uma aproximação maior, quealiás eu já iria providenciar... Quanto à Inu e Kag, o próximo capítulo desrespeito a eles, só não botei nesse porque ia ficar muito gigante D:**

**Enfim, boa leitura, espero que goste!**

_**Cap IX**_

_Um casal muito deprimido estava sentado na sala de jantar de uma casa aconchegante, pertencente à uma família de classe média, vivia lá o tal casal e sua filha e filho mais novo. Todo o suor do trabalho do pai valia a pena, pois a família tinha tudo o que precisava, mas sem luxos._

_Agora o que preocupava aquele dedicado pai era a vida de duas meninas órfãs, Kagome e Rin. Elas tinham acabado de perder os pais e estavam desoladas, principalmente a mais nova, no auge de seus 4 anos de tamanho apego à mãe. Ele desviou o olhar da esposa chorosa que acabara de perder a irmã para mirar as meninas que estavam sentadas no sofá._

_A mais velha, com seus 10 anos, estava abraçada à mais nova, chorando silenciosamente. – Não fique chorando, imouto-chan... – Tentava disfarçar sua voz chorosa. – Nem mamãe e nem papai gostariam de te ver assim._

_A pequena, apoiando a cabeça no peito da irmã, disse aos soluços. – Mas eles nem vão voltar mais e isso me deixa muito triste!_

_Aquilo era doloroso para elas, para àquele casal e também para seus filhos. Algo tinha de ser feito para que o fato da morte dos pais delas não as traumatizasse eternamente. Já sabiam que tinham sido mortos por um youkai... Mas não faziam ideia de qual teria sido, e seus novos tutores fariam questão de nunca conta-las para o próprio bem de ambas._

_Assim que a campainha tocou, a mulher guiou as meninas para o quarto no segundo andar, com a finalidade não verem nem ouvirem nada sobre o que seria tratado no primeiro andar da casa. Ingênuas, trancaram-se no quarto ao acreditar na desculpa de sua tia de que deviam descansar um pouco._

_Agora estavam lá somente os adultos. Sango, a filha do casal da mesma idade que Kagome, tinha ido colher flores para o túmulo de seus falecidos tios. Kohaku, de apenas 8 anos, devia estar brincando no quintal._

_- Bom dia, senhor Taisho. – A mulher cumprimentou deprimida. Apesar de sentir ódio por aquela criatura, sabia que não o devia julgar, já que não foi ele o culpado direto pela morte de sua irmã e cunhado._

_O youkai apenas acenou com a cabeça. O olhar sempre muito sério dele fitou o do homem da família que o cumprimentou medonho. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa e iniciou a conversa com o casal._

_- Não sou tão solicito a confiar em humanos. – Enquanto falava, o belo youkai de madeixas longas e prateadas abria uma mala em cima da mesa. – Mas acho que isso os fará tomar a decisão certa de modo pacífico._

_- Olha, senhor Taisho, não pense que nos comprará com uma mala cheia de dinheiro enquanto minha irmã e o marido dela estão debaixo da terra por causa de seu pai! – A mulher exaltou-se com a tentativa de suborno do jovem youkai e levantou-se, batendo as palmas das mãos na mesa._

_- Fique calma, kokoro-zuma. – Dito isto, o homem puxou a mulher delicadamente de volta ao assento. – Então... Nós iremos guardar segredo sobre a identidade do assassino. - O homem admitiu. – Mas é pelo bem das meninas, não queremos esse dinheiro._

_- O dinheiro é parte de uma indenização que resolvi dar em troca do silêncio de vocês, se não fossem tão burros aceitariam para poder sustentar essas duas pragas que lhe vieram de brinde. – Um sorriso irônico surgiu no rosto do youkai._

_- Seu...! – A mulher rosnou para não dizer palavras inadequadas. – Você não sente remorso? Não sente pena delas?_

_- Não fui eu o culpado, como vocês sabem. – Sesshomaru não perdeu a pose de superioridade. - Deixarei esta mala aqui, tenho certeza de que pensarão melhor depois. Enquanto ao trato... Bom... Ou vocês se calam ou volto para mata-las. – Levantou-se e saiu da casa. _

_- Matar? – Kohaku assistiu tudo debaixo da janela da cozinha. Quando notou que o youkai iria sair, tratou de sair de perto._

_- Ei, menino! – A voz da criatura ressoou. _

_- O... O... Oi – Kohaku tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_- Não diga nada do que ouviu... Ou você acha mesmo que eu não sabia que estava espionando? – Sorriu superior._

_- T-tá. – Estava estático e assim ficou mesmo depois do youkai ter ido embora._

_O casal ficou estático com a última frase do youkai. Não ousariam em duvidar da palavra daquele ser tão frio, sabiam que o mesmo não hesitaria em cumprir o que planejou. Novamente a mulher desabou em lágrimas. Seu marido a deu um copo de água e depois de um tempo se acalmaram._

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kohaku não parava de suspirar enquanto estava jogado no sofá, toda aquela lembrança repetia-se sem parar em sua cabeça. Kagome já estava em casa e percebeu que seu primo estava alheio a qualquer dos assuntos que ela tentou puxar com ele. Rapidamente pensou se Rin não deveria ter vindo com ele, já que tinha ido buscá-la com um lindo buquê de rosas. Não podia deixar o seu primo naquele estado.

- Kohaku, o que aconteceu? – Sentou cuidadosamente no braço do sofá.

- Rin está muito distante ultimamente. – Foi com dificuldade que começou o desabafo com sua prima mais velha. – O nome dele é Sesshomaru... A ouvi chamando por ele uma vez.

- Você acha que ela tá assim por causa dele? – Kagome já sabia disto há tempos, mas não iria admitir e encrencar a sua irmã.

- Tenho certeza. – Pausou por alguns segundos. – E ela também tem contato com um youkai muito perigoso na universidade que ela estuda, mas ela jamais ouviria o meu conselho de se afastar dele.

Kagome deduziu que Kohaku não sabia que "Sesshomaru" e "o youkai da universidade" eram a mesma coisa. Não devia deixa-lo saber disso, muito menos saber do caso secreto de sua irmã com ele, apesar de Kohaku já duvidar.

- Ah... Você sabe que Rin é muito teimosa... – A mulher disfarçou.

- Ela já foi mais compreensiva comigo, mas se ela soubesse da verdade ela escutaria tudo o que digo. – Kohaku soltou.

- Que verdade?

Lembrou rapidamente da ameaça de anos atrás do youkai da universidade, daquele medonho youkai que estava se aproximando de Rin atualmente. – Q... Que eu só quero o bem dela.

Rin entrou no apartamento naquele momento. Olhou com desdém para o namorado e entrou no quarto. Kohaku a seguiu com o intuito de tentar resolver as coisas entre eles. Ambos estavam trancados no quarto já discutindo.

Kagome ficou parada na sala olhando vagamente para a porta. Kohaku parecia esconder algo relacionado à Sesshomaru, ou então não o acharia "perigoso" logo de cara. Resolveu que conversaria calmamente com seu primo mais tarde, pois agora iria ao mercado.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kouga acabara de chegar em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o telefone rapidamente.

_- Alô?_

- Oi, Kikyou. – O lindo youkai respondeu enquanto tirava os sapatos e jogava seu corpo sob a cama. – Agora tenho provas para a ameaça.

_- Ótimo! Mas você acha que isso vai dar certo mesmo? É uma coisa tão boba!_

- Não tão boba quando envolve a reputação de Sesshomaru, que consequentemente afetaria a irmã querida de Kagome.

_- Ainda não entendi como é que vou conseguir o Inuyasha de volta com isso tudo._

- Simples. Você manda ela se afastar de Inuyasha ou então você divulga a foto de Rin e Sesshomaru juntos. Sesshomaru iria se afastar da irmã dela para desmentir tudo, e esta ficaria sem chão.

_- Se isso não funcionar eu faço o que?_

- Vai funcionar. Kagome faz de tudo pelo bem de Rin.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de horas no quarto discutindo sobre a mesma coisa, a moça decidiu admitir.

- Olha, Kohaku, eu não esqueci o Sesshomaru e nem vou esquecê-lo! – Disse aos berros. – Nós estamos juntos e eu não estava tendo coragem para terminar com você, é isso!

Ele sorriu com um olhar triste. Respirou fundo para acalmar a voz. – Obrigado.

- O quê? – Ela ainda estava exaltada. – Eu não consigo te entender!

- Obrigado pela sinceridade. – Seus olhos encheram-se de inevitáveis lágrimas.

Isso deixou a moça totalmente arrependida por sua grosseria. Acalmou a voz em respeito à tristeza de seu primo. – Desculpe por não ter falado antes. Tinha medo do que você iria me causar quando soubesse que estou apaixonada por um youkai.

- Youkai? – Sua expressão triste foi substituída por uma horrorizada. – Não me diga que aquele seu professor é... O Sesshomaru...

- Claro que sim, você não sabia?

- Não sabia! – Repentinamente o homem exaltou-se. – Por que ele, Rin? Ele é a última pessoa no mundo por quem você deve se apaixonar!

- Por quê? – Um misto de curiosidade e medo pairava sob o coração de Rin.

- Porque ele é... Ele é... – Hesitou mais uma vez por medo do que poderia acontecer à suas primas caso contasse. – Porque ele não gosta de você! Ele é um youkai e youkais desprezam os humanos!

- Isso é um preconceito que os humanos criaram! – Ela defendeu seu amado com pudor. – Nem todos os youkais são ruins! E o Sesshy é um exemplo disso!

- Você é uma idiota, Rin! – Quase não conseguia segurar toda a verdade por trás de sua preocupação. – Você deve se afastar dele o mais rápido possível ou será tarde demais depois.

- Ele nunca faria mal a mim. – Rin estava convicta daquilo. Confiava em Sesshomaru mais que tudo.

- Ele já fez. – Kohaku disse exausto e depois saiu do apartamento.

Ela estava com raiva e pena de Kohaku. Não queria ter terminado daquele jeito com seu primo, até porque ele só queria a ver feliz, sempre foram muito amigos. Ele foi a pessoa que mais esteve ao seu lado depois de sua irmã, e quem mais a fez falta depois que foi para Londres. Uma história de infância que eles criaram acabou sendo destruída pela tentativa de namoro deles.

Rin começou a chorar. Tinha para si de que o equívoco fora dela, não devia ter aceitado o pedido de namoro dele. Sabia que jamais esqueceria o que sente por seu amado youkai, então não deveria ter iludido seu primo. Entregou-se à melancolia por incontáveis minutos.

Sentada ao chão e abraçada em suas próprias pernas, viu um vulto em sua janela. A mesma se abriu e Sesshomaru entrou com a graça de um anjo. Não sabia dizer se a luz do luar o fizera brilhar gracioso ou se tudo não fazia parte de uma miragem para que seu desespero a deixasse em paz.

Ele aproximou-se dela e a ajudou a levantar-se do chão. Sem hesitar a abraçou forte. – Não chore, minha jasmim.

Aquele abraço a provou de que não era uma miragem. Recebeu todo o carinho de seu amado enquanto estava em seus braços. A calma a dominou gentilmente naquele momento. Apertou seu corpo contra o dele e fechou os olhos. De repente o vento estava mais gelado e a luz da lua mais forte. Abriu os olhos agarrando-se ainda mais no youkai.

Ao sentir o corpo de sua amada estremecer, Sesshomaru a segurou mais firme, mas ainda de modo delicado. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o dela propositalmente, era um gesto gentil, assim como o sorriso que esboçava no rosto. – Não tenha medo.

Rin confiou na segurança que ele a proporcionava. Decidiu aproveitar a vista que tinha dali. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas não mais por estar sobrevoando a cidade sem qualquer tipo de proteção além dos fortes braços de Sesshomaru, e sim porque estava com ele.

O seu rosto quando recebia o reflexo da lua sobre o mar era divino, só se via mais apaixonada por aquele ser. – Para onde estamos indo?

- Você logo verá. – Ele respondeu enquanto afastava-se mais da cidade e tomava o caminho do mar.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça e encostou levemente o nariz no pescoço dele. Seu cheiro era tão bom... Roçou os lábios no local e o encheu de delicados beijos. Notou o arrepio na pele do youkai e aprovou aquela reação. Uma de suas mãos alisou o ombro do youkai.

- Rin, não faça isso porque não conseguirei me controlar. - Ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos justamente depois que ela beijara seu pescoço. Aquilo a deixou encabulada.

- Oh... T... tá... – Virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado, estava totalmente vermelha. Por que tinha feito aquilo?

- Chegamos. – O youkai pousou perfeitamente sob uma pequena ilha com um farol.

- Uau! – A moça disse enquanto caminhava deslumbrada na direção do farol.

Pequenas ondas invadiam as beiradas da ilha. Como o farol era na pedra mais alta da ilha, as ondas não chegavam até ele. Quando mais próxima do lindo farol, Rin notou que havia uma pequena casa abandonada ao lado do mesmo. Olhou para Sesshomaru que a seguia.

- É um lindo lugar, não é? – Ele a perguntou.

- Sim... Sinto-me relaxada aqui. – Respirou a brisa do mar depois de sua fala.

- Vamos até o topo do farol?

- Uhum. – Agarrou-se em seu amado e deixou que o mesmo a levasse até o topo.

Quando chegaram lá entraram na pequena sala de controle. Rin, agora animada, corria para olhar as estrelas de todos os ângulos. As grandes janelas daquela sala substituíam as paredes, era um ambiente que a moça sempre sonhou em visitar.

Sesshomaru apenas a observava encostado numa das janelas. Sua amada parecia tão melhor sorrindo. Decidiu que sempre a levaria ali quando notasse tristeza em seus olhos. Como ele havia imaginado aquele lugar também a trazia paz, assim como acontecia com ele quando procurava fugir da vida na cidade. Estava tão dedicado a seus pensamentos que não notou que Rin se aproximava.

A moça levou as delicadas mãos ao rosto do youkai e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ele correspondeu surpreso, aos poucos foi transformando essa surpresa em desejo. Desceu as mãos sob as costas dela com carícias. Para cessar o beijo puxou lentamente o lábio inferior dela com os seus. Ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela sussurrou. – Amo-te.

Será que havia morrido e alcançado o paraíso? Nunca na vida Rin esperou tanto por um momento como esperou por este. Estava num lugar lindo com o amor de sua vida. Um amor que julgava ser impossível. Seus olhos marejaram, mas um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Por que está chorando? – Ele agora acariciava com uma das mãos o rosto dela. Estava preocupado.

- Porque estou feliz. – Ela voltou a beijá-lo, mas agora de modo mais ardente.

Ele correspondeu da mesma forma e seu corpo já estava saindo de controle. Seus lábios desceram para o pescoço da jovem que suspirou ofegante. Isto só o estimulou a continuar, intercalando beijos e mordiscadas provocantes.

As pernas de Rin bambearam. Sua respiração nunca havia ficado tão descontrolada como estava naquele momento. Apertou a nuca do youkai com força, pois os arrepios em seu corpo a estava deixando louca.

Por tais reações ele logo notou que sua amada estava excitada. Desceu os lábios até o colo do peito de Rin e a provocou mais. Logo podia ouvir alguns gemidos baixos saindo de sua boca. Quando olhou rapidamente para a boca de sua amada a viu mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito provocante. Era inevitável não estar excitado com tanta sensualidade e pureza que Rin exalava ali.

Pureza... Ele rapidamente lembrou-se que sua Rin era intocada. Como todas as outras vezes em que esteve com ela, buscou o controle e a olhou sentindo-se culpado. – Eu acabei me apressando... Desculpe.

- Eu estou pronta, Sesshy. – Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Quero me tornar sua definitivamente... Hoje... Agora... – Dito isto a moça tirou a blusa e a calça, ficando seminua em frente a seu amado, que ficou visivelmente mexido com a imagem.

Satisfeito com a resposta de sua amada, Sesshomaru fez sua parte. Fez o papel de um verdadeiro príncipe, foi cuidadoso, sexy e gentil durante todo o ato. Mesmo que estes adjetivos fugissem totalmente de sua personalidade, não se arrependeu de adotá-los diante de Rin. Se algum dia disse que uma humana jamais o mudaria ele agora via que estava enganado. Foi feliz como nunca naquela noite em que fez amor pela primeira vez com Rin.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kohaku cansou-se de vagar pela rua e sentou num banco em frente à uma loja de animais. Não sabia nem onde estava, mas precisava estar o mais longe possível de Rin para não contar tudo a ela. Sem perceber uma youkai sentou ao seu lado.

- Você deverá deixa-la ser feliz com ele, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu no passado.

Quando a olhou. Notou que era uma linda youkai. Tinha cabelos brancos e uma flor em cada lado o enfeitando. Vestia um kimono branco simples que era o contraste de seus grandes olhos, negros como aquela noite. Carregava consigo um espelho, que não foi de suma importância na observação do homem. – Do que está falando?

**Notas:**

**Eu demorei mesmo, eu sei... Mas foi por uma boa causa, já que neste pleno domingo irei fazer prova para o vestibular e minha festa está chegando, estou super enrolada tbm T.T**

**No próximo episódio terá mais InuxKag e algumas outras revelações que ainda precisam serem feitas... Enfim, nada mais falarei... Apenas leiam, mandem reviews e esperem até lá! S2**


End file.
